Pirates Life for Me
by BluePanda22311
Summary: Sakura Haruno was nothing in the land of Konoha, that is until she was given something of value to two of the most feared pirate crews on the waters. Adventure awaits on the horizon for the pinkette and everyone she comes in contact with. The new and improved version of my old story. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers new and old! I have resurfaced from the pit of nothingness to write once again. If you were a fan of my old story and still stuck with me this is the revised version although most changes won't happen until next chapter. If you are a new reader sit tight with me, this chapter doesn't seem like much but the next has more adventure awaiting. Trust me this isn't just a crappy repeat of Pirate's of the Caribbean (As much as it may seem, I will admit the movie was/is my muse). I hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own Naruto or Pirates of the Caribbean, I just enjoy both series so much I didn't want them to end hence my own verison crossover.**

A teenage girl ran down the street the King's royal navy chasing her. It's not like she did something terrible. She just stole some food. Okay so that wasn't exactly good, but when you live on the streets and had no money for food it was how you survived. But did other people look at it like that? No they thought she was just a filthy

"Street rat!" A soldier called out to her, the girl turned around seeing them close in on her.

"I wish I could stay and chat but I have to take a dip." She said as they reached the end of a cliff the girl dove in.

"You won't get away so easily!"

"You think that was easy?" She gasped as she returned the surface. The girl looked around and thought of how she would get out of the water without being caught. Off in the distance she saw a ship, a ship with black sails and a flag with a skull on it. "Pirates."

The ship was coming into Konoha, either to pillage or just get supplies. She didn't know but they were perfect for her escape. She wanted to try out her sea legs anyway, get away from Konoha for a while. No one would miss her. She swam up and saw them lower a dingy obviously not wanting to get to close to the village. Well maybe instead of hitching a ride she could just borrow it. As her favorite saying goes:

"Take what ye can, and give nothing back!" She whispered before going under water so as to not be seen. When they were out of sight she began climbing up the ship.

"Why are we just going for supplies again?" a blonde asked.

"Because Naruto, we have no reason to pillage this village." Another blonde with hair into four spikey pig tails responded slightly annoyed.

"Right." Naruto said disappointed. He liked fighting and was the captains first mate and best friend. "Um…"

"What now Naruto." Said a brunnette annoyed.

"Is our ship supposed to be sailing the other way?" He asked pointing. The rows stopped and looked to where they had anchored the ship. A red head growled obviously angry.

"Back to the ship." He ordered and the rowers turned and rowed as fast as they could to reach their ship. They were catching up quickly. The girl pushed her pink hair out of her face and looked to see the pirates coming back in their dingy.

"Hmm…Seems they noticed their ship moving." She said nonchalantly quickly turning the helm so the ship faced their direction, playing chicken with them. Of course it was too late for the dingy to move out of its path and they all abandonded ship before it was crushed. Turning away from them she waved using the wind to pull away from them. But unbeknownst to her a red head had grabbed onto the ladder and began climbing up as she was sailing away. Grabbing a sword he snuck up on the girl who dared take his ship. But before he could attack a sword was pointed at his face.

"'Ello chum." The girl said smiling. "I suppose you want your ship back." Her only response was his sword pointing at her face. She scrapped her sword against his.

"Not the talkative type I see. Well I'm sorry but your ship is so nice and I don't think I want to give it back." She said to him and he glared at her pushing his sword at her throat only to get the same happen to him.

"Well then look's like I'll have to kill you then." He threatened in a dead serious tone.

"Oh?" The girl said. "And who may I ask is my killer?"

"Gaara." He said glaring.

"Well Gaara, I'm Sakura Haruno." She said backing away before preforming a curtsy. "I am honored to die at the hand of a captain of a ship."

"Who says I'm captain?"

"Oh? Your not." Sakura thought putting a finger to her chin then looked at him. "No your definitely captain I can tell. But I wonder where's your cool pirate hat?" Sakura questioned.

"Its none of your concern."

"Have it your way, love." Sakura said before engaging him in a sword fight, getting him off guard and slashing his shirt leaving a small cut. They continued both not getting hit until Sakura had swords pointed at her in all directions. Sakura dropped her sword and Gaara stepped toward her sword pointing at her neck.

"Any last words."

"Parlay." Sakura said and everyone dropped their weapons including Gaara. He still glared at her.

"What could you possibly have to discuss with the captain." Gaara demanded obviously angry.

"A lot Captain Gaara." Sakura said smirking. Gasps were heard from the crew.

"How did you know he was captain?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh? He didn't tell you? The reason you took the dingy instead of your ship. He and his two siblings are wanted in Konoha, which is probably why he isn't wearing his hat." Sakura told him. A sword was pointed at her neck again.

"How did you know this?" Gaara seethed.

"What can I say, I like to snoop. Even to go as far as looking at some precious documents in the governors office. You three have a death sentence on each of your heads." Pointing to the siblings.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked with narrowed eyes.

"I want to be taken to shore, safely." Sakura stated.

"And what are we getting?"

"What do you want?" Sakura left their options open.

"I want you to get me something." Gaara said.

"What?" Sakura asked curious.

"A key."

"Where can I find this key?" Sakura questioned.

"From an old friend of mine, goes by the name of Kakashi." Gaara said.

"Kakashi Hatake?" Sakura questioned again Gaara narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes. Do you know of him?"

"Hmm, I might. This wouldn't happen to be the key would it?" Sakura asked grabbing her necklace and revealing a two prong key.

"How did you get that?"

"Kakashi and I go way back. He was the one who taught me how to handle a sword. He gave it to me yesterday. It's almost as if he knew you were coming." Sakura pondered.

"Well you hand over the key and I'll have you taken to shore safely." Gaara proposed. Sakura looked out at the sea in contemplation. She sat on the rail looking at the group.

"Before I answer what exactly does this key unlock?" Sakura asked curiously.

"A chest of great value."

"I see. Well I'll have to say that I'm disincled to acquiesce your request." Sakura said sliding a little bit farther back.

"Huh?" Naruto asked voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Means no." Sakura said before sliding backward off the rail and preforming a backwards dive into the water.

"Follow her." Gaara said glaring at where Sakura dove. Too bad for them Sakura steered the ship right by an underwater cave she knew of and swam towards it without returning to the surface until she was inside the cave. Sakura checked her necklace and then her pockets smiling. She had stolen a compass and a few gold coins while she was on the ship.

"Gaara, we can't find her she hasn't resurfaced." Naruto told him.

"Where the hell is she." Gaara said angrily.

"Any orders captain?" Temari asked.

"Search Konoha and the surrounding area, she couldn't have gotton far." Gaara ordered.

"What are you going to do?"

"Stay with the ship incase she decides to make a return visit."

Gaara went into his room and looked at his desk frowning. Where was it? Gaara ended up tearing his room apart in search of his most valuable possession. His compass. To someone who didn't know would think it was broken because it didn't point north. But instead it points to the thing you want most and right now he wanted Sakura Haruno dead. He could admit she was crafty and normally he found that useful in a person, that is when they were on his side. As an enemy it was a pain in his ass and something he wouldn't stand for. He went through a lot to get that compass and she snatches it right under his nose. Compass or not they would cross paths again and she would get what was coming to her.

 _xPiratesLifeForMex_

Sakura opened the compass and frowned. She shook it and reopened it.

"Bloody compass doesn't work." Sakura said frustrated throwing it down. Looking at the compass she saw it pointed right at an apple. Sakura picked up the apple and took a bite and watched as the compass pointed to the entrance of the cave. "What an interesting little gadget."

Finishing up her apple Sakura continued to analyze the compass she had recently acquired. Honestly she took it to help her navigate as far away from Konoha as possible but it seems it was more valuable than she had first thought. Watching it spin trying to find a direction to go until it finally stopped on Sakura herself or more specifically her pouch of her precious belongings she had tied to her waist. Pulling it off and tossing it she looked on as the compass followed the pack. Picking up said pouch the compass once again began to spin this time stopping towards the other end of the cave.

Curious Sakura gazed in the direction it was pointing to realize a ship was entering the cavern she was currently residing in. She had no idea there was an actual opening where a ship could enter on the other side. Hiding behind the nearest set of rocks she waited patiently wondering if she was going to get caught already. _I really thought I had given them the slip..._ Sakura thought frowning. Gazing again at the ship that was docking she realized it wasn't the same ship she just stole from. But if it wasn't the Sabaku's ship who the hell is it?

 **Well that's it, Chapter 1, what did you all think? More adventure awaits in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think they'll be able to finish their mission?" Sakura faintly heard someone say. Peeking through she spotted two men get off the ship and gather on the cave floor obviously preparing to wait for someone else to come.

"Sasori is with them to keep them in check." The other man said in an almost bored tone. The larger man beside him chuckled in a way that echoed across the cave.

"You're right and with how impatient he is things will likely end quickly." He continued laughing, his comment seemed to amuse his companion at least a little bit as his demeanor shifted to a more relaxed state. Plus although she was as far as she could get from the two, which wasn't far as the land portion of the cavern wasn't that big, she swore she could see his smirk. Sakura ducked back and looked to the compass which was pointing at the ship that had just arrived. Not being one to be able to sit still when new possibilities presented themselves Sakura tried to work out a strategy to get on the ship without being spotted by the two. It would be difficult but if she could sneak into the water quietly she could slowly swim her way over and board the ship on the other side which was out of their view.

With her mind set Sakura began to edge towards the water while still maintaining her hiding spot. Everything seemed to be going well as she was almost near the edge of the water when on one of her final steps toward it the rock she stepped on gave way and she tumbled into the water making a loud splash. Knowing she had been spotted Sakura didn't bother to look back as she began swimming towards the ship.

"Who the bloody hell is that?" The larger man bellowed as they both moved toward the ship the stranger was nearing and trying to board. The chase didn't last long as the large man grabbed her as she was making her way up and pulled her back into the water where the other was waiting to restrain her. _Well this is not how I planned it to happen..._ Sakura thought pathetically as she eyed up her captors trying to gage what she was up against. A large man who was also blue and a dark haired male who she assessed as the one in charge. The blue man appeared to be in a state of shock as he saw just who they captured. "A woman?"

"It would appear so Kisame." The man replied eying her up in a way she knew wasn't fully proper to assess someone. As she met his gaze his red eyes were the last things she saw before her world turned black.

 _xPiratesLifeForMex_

Meanwhile in Konoha...

"How did Akatsuki end up here?" Naruto grunted as he parried swords against their rival pirate crew, the Akatsuki. It wasn't that odd that they would meet up and end up fighting over territory and such but normally they can catch word of where their rivals are sailing and avoid the conflict in favor of staying alive and well. They weren't a crew to mess with but neither was Akatsuki. "Keep your eye open for the rest of them!"

"Right!" The crew members with Naruto shouted as they themselves focused on their own battle.

"It would appear we might be after the same goal this time around." A redheaded Akatsuki sounding amused and bored at the same time. Smirking at his opponent as they locked blades he leaned in. "Where are my dear cousins, too afraid to set foot in Konoha in case they may be hung?"

"Bastard." Naruto seethed pushing off and distancing himself. But the red heads first statement left him wondering. Were they after the same treasure? It wouldn't be the first time but lately it appeared the goals of the two crews never aligned. Thinking quickly he looked to his two crew members that were with him, Tenten and Neji, they caught his gaze and he nodded as they communicated silently. Reaching in his pouch he tossed the item he had grabbed to the ground jumping back swiftly. Smoke gathered covering their previous battle ground allowing for the three to escape from battle with their rivals.

"Do you think they have it danna?" A blonde said once the smoke cleared as he moved to stand next to the red head. Said redhead merely looked ahead lazily, taking a moment to think before responding.

"If they don't they know where it is. Let's head back and see what Itachi wants our next to move to be." He stated and the two moved out.

xPiratesLifeForMex

When Sakura regained consciousness she realized two things. One she was once again a captive on a ship. Two as she awoke she was immediately at the mercy of the red eyed man who captured her.

"Finally awake I see." He said stalking towards her in a predatorily way.

"What exactly do you want from me, I haven't exactly done anything to you to warrant you holding me captive." Sakura reasoned hoping that maybe they would consider just letting her go. _Yeah because that's what pirates were known for, their ability to see reason..._ Sakura inwardly scolded herself for even hoping that strategy might work. Standing in front of her now the red eyes that looked down at her were clearly amused.

"No, I suppose you haven't." The man replied calmly making Sakura hold back any sense of hope that statement alone might give her. It was said too calmly and he was far too interested in her to just let that be the end of it. "But you see it's not often we just stumble across a woman in our secret cavern we use when we happen to be in Konoha. "

"I had no idea it belonged to you and I apologize deeply for disturbing your territory." Sakura said trying to appeal to his better nature, that is if he had any. This made him smirk and he reached out to caress her cheek leaning in close his breath fanning across her face. Her own breath hitched at his proximity and a part of her had to admit he was quite the attractive male. If the situation had been different Sakura may have actually sought him out in an attempt to let loose for a night. Then again she would likely be slightly intoxicated and she most definitely would not be the captive.

"I have a way you can repay me." His voice low and husky making Sakura shiver a little. Looking into his eyes she could make out the lust and she couldn't deny she probably had a little in her own. But a larger part of her felt this situation was wrong, a warning buzzer going off in the back of her head. _Maybe this could work in my favor though..._ Sakura thought as she began to play along. She tilted her head a little and bit her lip softly.

"Really? And then you'll let me go after I repay you?" She whispered to him allowing her eyes to wander to his lips before relocking gazes. He seemed to approve of her actions as he grunted and repositioned the two so she was laying back on the cot she had been on with him on top straddling her.

"If I deem your payment enough then yes, you're going to have to work for your freedom though." He agreed pinning her down his gaze hungry.

"How can I be of service?" She questioned her tone implying a double meaning in her words. This seemed to please the man hovering above her as he leaned down and nibbled on her ear whispering to her.

"Itachi, remember that so you can scream it for me." Sakura smiled up at him before leaning up and capturing his lips in a kiss. Itachi grunted in pleasure pushing her down on the mattress immediately taking over the kiss she initiated. She moved her hands to roam his body so he wouldn't pin them back down, although by now his own hands were feeling her up eager to touch more of her. As things progressed Sakura let her hands roam lower feeling the time was right to go ahead with her plan now that his attention was occupied. Sliding her hands down to his belt she quickly undid it and reached into his pants grabbing his package. He groaned enjoying the contact and that's when Sakura squeezed tightly making him gasp for breath right before she punched him sending him off her. Once free from his grasp she moved quickly seeing him clutching his dick his light groans now that of pain instead of pleasure. A swift kick to his head knocked him out and she made her way out of the cabin.

Sneaking onto the deck she hid behind crates assessing her situation. They no longer were in the cave and the blue man from earlier was chatting with two other members of the crew who Sakura deduced had just boarded the ship recently. None of them appeared to be headed towards the cabin anytime soon. Using this to her advantage she made her way to edge of the ship climbing down silently slipping into the water unseen.

She watched the ship sail away before making any major movements. Once a good distance she turned to try and figure out just where she was. Unfortunately for her while she had been with Itachi they had sailed far enough away from Konoha that she couldn't see any land at all. She was in the middle of the ocean with no clue which way to even swim. Realizing she only needed a direction she pulled out the compass she had stole willing it to point the way she needed to go. Sure enough it spun a little deciding on a direction. She still wasn't quite sure how the thing worked but it hadn't steered her wrong yet and its guess was likely better than her own. With a heading decided Sakura stashed the compass and began her trek.

 _xPiratesLifeForMex_

"Akatsuki were in Konoha as well?" Gaara questioned once his crew returned empty handed albeit with some interesting information. His frown deepened as he tried to figure out his next move. He was without the key he had come for in the first place, and now he was also without his compass to steer him in the right direction and on top of that their rival crew were likely after the same treasure meaning that another meet up would occur soon. He hadn't realized he had begun pacing until a shout broke him out of his trance.

"Captain! There's someone in the water up ahead!" Neji who was currently occupying the crows nest alerted him and the rest of the crew followed where Neji was pointing looking out at the ocean from the side of the ship. Sure enough someone was swimming not far off from where they were although they appeared to not notice the vessel at all.

"Who would be out swimming this deep into the ocean?" Kankuro asked knowing Konoha wasn't that far behind them but it was clear to everyone the person had travelled some distance before they spotted them. As the ship continued to close in on the person it seemed the swimmer had run out of steam and stopped to scope their surroundings. Finally still Gaara could clearly see the pink locks the person had through his telescope. Said person also finally noticed the ship closing in on them and cussed before taking off again.

"Grab her." Gaara ordered. Naruto nodded to his captain and dove into the water swimming to the pinkette. He had hoped since she was surely exhausted she would be an easy catch but it seemed as soon as he hit the water she caught a second wind of energy and was off swimming quickly. Everyone watched as the two swam, a game of cat and mouse or in this case maybe shark and minnow would be more appropriate. They had actually gotten a pretty good distance from the ship seeing as they were swimming, but Naruto was closing in on Sakura and she knew it.

Finally she stopped ducking under the water hoping to maybe confuse Naruto. When he didn't see her anymore he stopped looking around trying to figure out where she had gone.

Unfortunately for Sakura he stopped almost right on top of her and she was running out of breath to get a good enough distance away to avoid capture. Instead she decided to have a bit of fun knowing the inevitable. Naruto continued to look around waiting for her head to pop back out of the water when he felt something lock onto his leg and pull him under. He kicked wanting to be free but whatever grabbed him was already gone. When he burst to the surface gasping for breath he was splashed in the face with water.

"What the hell?" He said confused turning his gaze to a laughing Sakura.

"You win. I just couldn't resist messing with you though." She chuckled amused at his confusion. He didn't get why she was treating this like a game, was she not worried for her life? Not that they would actually hurt her while she was still valuable to them. It was in his dazed state that she swum around and latched onto his back careful not to make him sink.

"What is happening?" Naruto questioned not used to captives running and then willingly coming with him.

"I said you win. You would've caught up to me soon enough so I decided to just stop swimming. But I'm exhausted and since I'm your captive you get the privilege of hauling me to the ship on your back." Sakura answered clearly enjoying not having to swim anymore.

"This doesn't sound like I won at all..." Naruto grumbled but began swimming back to the ship nonetheless. Luckily for him they had changed course of the vessel towards to where they had been so Naruto didn't have to swim for too long. Still when they both boarded they didn't bother to stand preferring to catch their breath before moving any further.

"You." Gaara said with no emotion which made Sakura look up and raise an eyebrow in questioning.

"We meet again Captain. " Sakura greeted eying him warily as he walked closer.

"I have a proposition for you." He stated stopping in front of her his arms crossed over his chest. She looked on every bit intrigued by his statement. She had expected threats, or torture, not a calm bargaining conversation.

"I told you I'm not giving you the key. Savvy?" She told him before he could even begin.

"That's not what I had in mind." He said to her earning him curious stares from everyone in the crew. Sakura couldn't even begin to imagine what he had in mind outside of trying to get his hands on the key. As they stared at each other trying to gauge the other's thoughts whispers broke out amongst the crew also trying to figure out just what their Captain was up to. Finally after the drawn out silence Gaara continued, "I want you to join our crew."

Of all the things Sakura or any of the crew for that matter thought Gaara would say that phrase was nowhere near the list they built in their minds. To say she was baffled would be an understatement, Sakura couldn't for the life of her figure out his angle.

"You're serious." Sakura stated getting on her feet to be more prepared for any other surprise he might spring on her. Gaara merely nodded, every bit of himself oozing seriousness.

"What's in it for you?" Sakura asked narrowing her eyes.

"Just another pirate for my crew." Gaara said nonchalantly not giving away anything that would prove he wanted anything else. Sakura knew better. He may have had a good poker face but there was no way after the trouble she caused it would be that simple.

"I don't believe you." Sakura said and Gaara chuckled pinning her to the rail of the ship. Sakura leaned back cursing herself for not realizing he had been slowly closing in on her.

"I didn't expect you to." He said, his breath fanning across her face causing her to shiver slightly. "But you don't really have a choice." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh?" Sakura questioned ignoring the feeling she got in her stomach when he whispered to her. His voice and his presence were causing her hormones to go haywire. It likely didn't help that her encounter with Itachi had left her a little frustrated despite the bad feeling she had when he had touched her. Gaara however was a different story, he was just as attractive as Itachi but instead of something inside her telling her to stay away that piece of her was aching to get closer. Why that was Sakura didn't want to find out at this point. While all the turmoil was happening in her head she stayed composed on the outside holding Gaara's gaze with her own not backing down. "Why is that?"

"You're not going to get away this time. I won't allow it." Gaara said strapping a shackle to wrist before dragging her, despite her struggle, to his cabin and locking the other shackle to his bedpost. "Sit tight, love." He said in a mocking tone before leaving her in his cabin.

"Bloody pirate." Sakura muttered under her breath. Growling Sakura pulled at the shackles testing their strength. Of course she knew it wouldn't be easy to escape them, they weren't exactly made to be escaped from. Sighing Sakura stopped playing with the shackles and looked around the room. There was no need to escape right this minute, she was sure they were far from Konoha by now and likely any other source of land. But it didn't hurt to look around and find an exit did it?

She didn't know how much time had passed as she sat exploring the room with her eyes looking for anything of interest. There didn't appear to be much, then again anything of value wasn't likely out in the open and she had honestly probably already taken a good chunk of the valuables that would be found here. After studying the maps and charts a bit Sakura laid back and thought about sleeping. She was exhausted from all the swimming after all and it didn't look like they would let her out any time soon. Then again she was never one to sit around and allow other people to dictate her fate.

Mind made up she reached up into her hair and pulled out a bobby pin which had been using to keep her headband in place. Reshaping it she stuck it in the lock of the shackled binding her to the bed. Biting her lip in concentration she fiddled with the shackles until she felt the relief of her newly freed wrist. Grinning with the high of a victory she turned her attention the door ready to make quick work of that too before anyone decided to check on her. A click was heard and Sakura opened the door slowly stealthily making her way to walk around deck. No one seemed to notice her which was just fine for her, she didn't know many of the people on the ship anyway.

"I told Gaara you would get out." An amused voice sounded behind her.

"Yeah well it's his fault for underestimating me." Sakura said turning to see Naruto grinning down at her from a stack of crates he was sitting on.

"So how did you make your escape? You're quite crafty ya know. You could easily be part of our crew." Naruto told her jumping down so they were on the same level.

"I try not to make it a habit to work with people. Easier not to be let down."

"Good reason. But with an attitude like that it must be pretty lonely."

"I've had no reason to trust people, and I've made it by fine on my own for this long." Sakura shrugged not one to be easily bothered. Breathing in the fresh air Sakura hoisted herself up to sit on the crates Naruto had previously occuppied. Pulling out of her pouch the compass she stole she watched as it spun around before beginning to stop.

"I figured you had my compass." Gaara said walking towards the two as he looked up to her. Hearing his voice she moved her eyes from the compass to his form below.

"What's it point to anyway? And don't be a smart ass and say north, because it doesn't." Sakura asked looking back at the compass realizing just where it was pointing. Gaara jumped up to sit next to her and Sakura hurriedly closed the compass stashing it before he could see the direction it held.

"To the thing you want most." He told her leaning in to whisper in her ear. Sakura tensed at hearing this, her demeanor nervous not just because of his sudden proximity but because the compass had been pointing at him. _The thing I want most..._ Sakura thought confused. He seemed to notice her tenseness as he backed away slowly looking ahead to the sea. After a moment of silence he glanced back at her, "So what is it that you want most Haruno?"

Sakura jumped at the question, the turmoil in her head distracting her from reality. She looked at him her mind running a million miles an hour. On the outside however, she regained her composure and relaxed looking out at the ocean trying to regain a sense of peace. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath of the salty air enjoying the moment.

"That is something for another time Captain." She said calmly a smile that Gaara knew was filled with secrets, growing on her face. He wasn't quite sure how she regained her composure so quickly but seeing her like this, so serene and at ease even despite her situation, he couldn't help but feel something stir within him.

"Planning on staying? Does that mean you've come to accept my proposal?" Gaara questioned her enjoying the way her emotions ran wild, her head snapping to him as she scoffed.

"Hardly, I just know that we're too far from Konoha for me to turn back. I've accepted that I'm stuck for the time being since I'm not sure when exactly I'll see land again." Sakura reasoned understanding to an extent her situation. Gaara however had plans for her, plans he would enact long before they reached shore again. "I don't mind though, I've always loved the water so this is like a dream come true. Well if I ignore the fact I'll have to watch my back around a load of pirates whose intentions for me I'm not fully sure of."

"Don't fret love, I can assure you you won't be harmed." Gaara said hopping down from his spot beside her. Then he bowed and looked up at her smirking slightly. "You have my word."

 **So Chapter 2! Let me know what you think, good or bad hearing anything from readers is something I love! The next chapter will be out within the month (Hopefully no more than two weeks though). Look out for it lovely readers and stay tuned, more adventure is on the horizon.**

 **Yours truly,**

 **BluePanda :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is lovely readers just as I promised (shocking for my record with updates hehe...)! Well shall we get on with it then? To the story!**

Alone for one of the first times since she's been aboard -not including the times she was locked up- she enjoyed the silence. She could look out at the vast waters for hours and not get bored and frankly it was just refreshing for her to be away from Konoha. Reaching for the compass she once again played with it. Thinking hard about what she wanted most she waited for it to point in the right direction. Following the arrow she looked ahead contemplating what this meant. Either way she knew she would get what she wanted. Unfortunately her time was cut short as Naruto called up to her.

"Well Sakura how about I introduce you to the rest of the crew?" Naruto suggested already pulling her down and dragging her with him without waiting for an answer. The rest of the crew were all pretty much in the same area on deck, she noticed it wasn't a very big crew either, just enough to keep the ship afloat and running. Naruto cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Listen up mates! As you know this is Sakura." Naruto said pointing to her. Sakura smiled and waved feeling awkward. She hadn't wanted to get to know everyone, less chances to get attached if everyone remained nameless faces; Naruto obviously had other plans.

"Pleasure." She greeted nodding her head at the lot of them, each of them giving a greeting back.

"Alright I guess you already know who Kankuro and Temari are, so let's see…" Naruto began tapping his finger on his chin. "This is Hinata and her cousin Neji." He pointed to a girl with black/violet hair and light lavender pupil less eyes and a boy with long chestnut brown hair pulled back with a pony just on the end with the same pupil less eyes as Hinata except his were more silver in color. "And Ino and Tenten." He continued pointing to a girl with platinum blonde hair pulled back in a high ponytail bangs covering one of her bright blue eyes, and a girl with brown hair pulled up into two buns her eyes were a glittering brown. "Oh and that's Shikamaru." Naruto said almost forgetting and pointing to a sleeping man with hair put up in a ponytail making his head look like a pineapple. "Be sure to welcome her to the crew!"

"Um…no I'm not apart of the crew Naruto." Sakura told him getting him to frown and turn to her. "I know Gaara offered but I never accepted and I don't plan to."

"If you don't want to be a crew member maybe I need to keep you in the brig. I've been polite in hopes to persuade you but make no mistake if you refuse you are a captive and will be treated as such." Gaara said coming up to the crew.

"Being locked up will not change my mind. I don't want to be apart of your crew." Sakura said going to the rail of the boat leaning against it and looking out at the sea. Gaara once again came up to her as everyone watched.

"Like I said love, you don't have a choice." He told her looking at her. Sakura looked at him shrugging.

"So lock me up because my answer is still no." She replied locking gazes, every bit serious. Gaara grabbed her, not bothering to be gentle and trapped her hands behind her back tying them with a rope he'd been carrying and pushing her forward.

"As you wish." He replied leading her to the brig. Shoving her into a cell he removed anything that he believed would help her escape. He grabbed her pouch and retrieved his compass, and then began to reach for the key hanging around her neck. She in turn bit his hand causing him to retract his hand growling in pain. She glared at him daring him to try something like that again. He backed down for the time being and stepped out of the cell locking it before making his way back up deck. Sure he could have easily taken it by force but it was something he didn't like to resort to anymore if he could help it.

"I see you got your compass back, how's it going in trying to get the key?" Naruto questioned as Gaara reappeared on deck.

"She's more stubborn than I previously thought but things are going according to plan." Gaara replied looking out to sea. It wouldn't be long until he got her to crack.

 _xPiratesLifeForMex_

 _It wouldn't be long now..._ Sakura thought grinning. She had long since broken out of the ropes that had held her hands together and was now laying on the cot in the cell whistling to herself. Now she just waited biding her time. After all this was going all according to her plan. She had hoped to be placed in the brig, they would leave her there unattended until the Captain tried once again to suade her to do his bidding. She figured someone would check on her soon and well that was okay. Eventually they had to sleep and Sakura could wait for that; if it meant she got off this ship and away from these pirates who would only keep her safe while she held something they wanted then she would wait as long as it took.

Sure enough as she waited hands behind her head eyes closed, a pose of complete ease someone came down to check on her. More specifically to leave her food. She might not have even known they were there if it wasn't for the sound of the plate being set on the floor and slid under her cell for her to grab. Eying the pirate before her she realized it was the one Naruto introduced as Hinata. Quiet and innocent looking Sakura wondered what on earth made her turn to piracy. Then again most of the crew seemed odd choices and far too friendly to be blood thirsty treasure hunters.

"Thank you." Sakura said getting up and grabbing the food. She hadn't really been expecting any figuring they'd hold out to try and break her or something to that degree; it's happened to her before in Konoha's prison. Then again their actions toward her were mild compared to what she was used to when she was caught and held in a cell. Hinata smiled in return watching her begin to eat. If it hadn't been for her smile Sakura might have been suspicious of her watching her so intently while she ate. "Are you here to be my guard now?"

"Hm? Oh um no I was just told to deliver the food." Hinata said her voice soft and smooth.

"Did you want to ask me something then? As much as I don't mind your company it's a little unnerving to eat with an audience." Sakura told her trying to be as polite as possible but she really did get uneasy when someone watched her eat, unless they were eating with her. It was a weird issue but she couldn't help it. However Sakura appeared to have hit the mark and the girl in front of her began fiddling with her hands no longer looking in her direction.

"Ah, well I, I guess I was just curious why you're so against becoming one of us...Being a captive when you could be free seems odd." Hinata finally replied after a short silence. Sakura knew her reasoning was logical and if she hadn't had a plan to be free away from even this bunch she probably would have accepted.

"I wish I could say I was unfamiliar with a jail cell but it doesn't bother me anymore to be in one. I know it's odd to you, but for me my experience with other people has only led to disappoint and hurt. I've learned to avoid any chance of that happening again." Sakura explained. It wasn't that she minded other people if it was only temporary. She tended to avoid any chance for long term exchanges and relationships, with Kakashi being the one exception. It's not like many people tried to stick around her for longer than necessary either.

"I don't know what happened in your past to make you like that but even though we're pirates we aren't bad people. Everyone has their own story but we're more of a family than a crew. This ship, it's our escape, our freedom and you seem to need a place like that." Hinata said to her before gathering the plate and heading out leaving Sakura to contemplate what she was just told. It made her curious to get to know the other members on board. Just what kind of crew did Captain Sabaku lead? And if they weren't bad people like Hinata said then why did Konoha want the Sabaku siblings heads for murder, which in her opinion didn't exactly make them trustworthy. Sure they hadn't hurt her yet but how long would that last? No, she couldn't wait for that to happen, she had to get away while she could, her plan fresh in her mind.

Night fell and Sakura sat up grinning; it was time to get things ready. Grabbing the bench she put the legs through the holes in the cell legs up at an angle. Using it as a lever she put her strength into pushing the bench hearing the door to her prison lift up slowly. A pop signaled it was free from its hinges and Sakura hurriedly grabbed the door groaning with the strain it took to keep it from smashing to the ground. It was heavy but Sakura had always been stronger than normal so she managed. Moving to set it against the other walls of the cage Sakura began to carefully make her way out making as little noise as was possible.

Sneaking her way onto the deck she headed to the edge of the vessel preparing herself a dinghy all the while keeping an eye out for anyone who still might be lurking around. Luckily for her it appeared no one was around or would be around any time soon. The dinghy hit the water with a splash but she figured the crew would be used to the sounds of the ocean and wouldn't be alerted. She was right about to escape when she remembered the compass, it would easily find her. Looking to the Captain's cabin she made her way deciding she could chance sneaking in and nabbing it. She was right about to enter when she heard movement from within, _shit he can't be awake can he?_ Sakura thought before quickly deciding just to book it, maybe they wouldn't chase her right away and she could just keep running, travelling and seeing the world.

Climbing down into the smaller vessel she had set up she settled in grabbing the oars and releasing the ship's hold on it pushing away slowly. For a moment she merely watched as the ship pulled away, it had brought her this far giving her a new sense of freedom. She knew she couldn't take the risk of staying and losing that again if the crew decided to turn on her. No, she had her opportunity and now she wouldn't waste it.

"Time to go." She whispered into the wind beginning her journey and rowing away. She wasn't completely sure when she would reach her destination. Her heading only a vague estimate. She didn't believe it would be too far, at least if her quick calculations were right, or else she was screwed. Hope was something that was never lost, Sakura knew she had been through worse and adventures wouldn't be as much fun if they were easy.

Sakura kept rowing even as the darkness faded and the light creeped onto the horizon as if chasing her down. By now she figured someone would have figured out she was no longer on board, and if they wanted her key bad enough they would likely seek her out again. Shaking her head Sakura knew she couldn't worry about that now. What ever lied ahead of her she had to reach her destination; it was what she wanted after all. Taking a break from the rowing she took out a canteen that was given to her during her imprisonment taking a sip of its contents. After all the rowing she was getting tired quickly and the water rolling down her throat felt incredible. With the sun now blazing down on her she had to keep moving lest she wanted to be a sitting duck for any matter of threats the ocean offered.

 _xPiratesLifeForMex_

Gaara exited his cabin with the rise of the sun. In honesty he hadn't slept much, he rarely did, instead he had locked himself away in his cabin waiting to make his next move in his plan to secure the pinkettes loyalty and therefore her key. After he had gotten word from Hinata on Sakura's status he felt a little hope he could complete his plan soon. Hinata just had that effect on people. Imagine his surprise as he headed down to the brig and discovered the door to the cell pulled off and his captive nowhere to be seen. He didn't know if he should laugh or yell.

The girl was challenging him and he never backed down from a challenge. It appeared that she had had plans herself, plans that he had no clue would interfere with his until it was too late. It was different, most opponents weren't so hard to crack and beat; it was something that intrigued and frustrated him at the same time. Pulling out his compass he returned to the deck more determined than ever to win this battle.

"How's our captive holding up?" Naruto questioned coming up to him.

"Wake everyone up, we have a new heading." Gaara stated ignoring his question. This confused the blonde, why change course now? And why would he hold back any information on Sakura, it seemed she was the only thing on his mind lately. Gaara glanced at him noticing his questioning look. "She escaped during the night."

"What?! But how?" Naruto exclaimed not believing she could have gotten away so easily. They had taken away any methods of her escaping, meaning her bobby pins and any other utensil she may have had on her to unlock the cell.

"The door was pulled completely off its hinges, I assume one of our dinghies are missing as well." Gaara explained not as bothered by this situation as Naruto had expected.

"I'll alert the crew." Naruto said running off following the orders Gaara had previously given when he first approached. It wasn't long before the crew was awake and to their stations steering the great vessel as their Captain commanded. At the helm Gaara smirked looking down at his compass shifting the course as necessary.

"Sit tight love. I will find you."

 _xPiratesLifeForMex_

Sakura had lost track of how long she had been rowing. It felt like weeks with how sore her muscles and body felt. She almost missed the ship and the ease at which it travelled, carrying her weight across the ever changing waters with no effort on her part. Night was soon to be gone as the sun peaked its head over the horizon painting the sky in bright reds, oranges, and pinks. It was at that time when Sakura finally caught her first glimpse of land. The sight had given her a burst of energy, that with the push of the waters towards the shore she reached it quicker than she predicted; although it still took her a couple of hours nonetheless. Jumping out of the boat into the waves she pushed it into the sand falling onto the ground in an exhausted heap. She had never been so glad to see land in her life, even if she wasn't quite sure exactly what land she was on.

Crawling her way into some shade she gave herself a well deserved rest. After a nice nap Sakura sat up and stretched deciding it was time to explore this pile of dirt she found herself on. Making her way through the trees keeping any eye out for any fruits or berries she could eat while here. As she explored she suddenly felt a shift in the ground; it almost seemed hollow. Stopping Sakura jumped a few times testing the area. Something was under there so Sakura began searching for the entrance clearing the sand away. Finding one and lifting the latch open she saw a set of stairs and climbed down. Looking around she saw it was a storage area, and she was surrounded by bottles. Grabbing one and biting the cork off with her teeth Sakura took a swig.

"Rum?" Sakura questioned laughing. The compass had pointed her not only in the direction of land but an island that was obviously a secret storage space for rum traders. Shrugging Sakura continued to take sips knowing she had a high tolerance for alcohol. Back in Konoha she was infamous for joining in drinking contests as a way for her to get either money or food. She rarely ever lost but when she did she honored her wagers. She may be a thief but she liked to believe she was an honorable one, if there ever was such a thing.

Grabbing another bottle she made her way back up making sure to make a discrete marking to find her way back. Heading back to the shore, grabbing some fruit that happened to be growing on some trees on the way, she hummed happily. It wasn't perfect but this island turned out to be better than she could have imagined. Her happiness was cut short as she reached the edge of the trees and notice on the horizon her captors had found her.

Cursing she made her way back into the trees hoping if she hid maybe they would give up and turn around. She had known it would've only been a matter of time until they found her but she had hoped it wouldn't have been so soon. It felt like she had just arrived herself! Trying to find her way back she ended up tripping. Turning to find just what she tripped on she realized it wasn't nature that caused her fall.

"What is this?" Sakura whispered to herself brushing some of the sand away to discover a small buried chest. Upon opening it she found it was filled with gold medallions all alike, unlike any gold coins she's ever seen. _I never have exactly seen pirate treasure before, who knew buried treasure was in fact real?_ Sakura thought not expecting anyone would leave such wealth behind unguarded. Grabbing a few as a souvenir she hurried to her feet kicking sand back over the chest and before taking off desperately trying to get back on the path to her hiding place.

Finally seeing one of her markings she sped up and dove for the latch before ducking into her newly found hideaway closing the door hoping to wait them out. She had a bit of food and water, and a lot of rum, in her book it's all she needed to hide out. Besides that the entrance was camouflaged so unless they saw the latch -which she doubted they would look down to find it- she was safe. If only a certain red headed captain didn't have other plans for her.

 **So what do you all think? Good or bad I'd love to hear from you! Sit tight for the next installment which I'm hoping to have out next week, it's my birthday then so I'm going to give you all a present in celebration :)**

 **Before I end this authors note I'd like to do a couple shout outs:**

 **P4ranoia: To answer your question I hadn't honestly thought about it (Insert Naruto style head scratch) I just kind of wrote with both series in my head although I'm glad you think a little of Jack rubbed off on Sakura, they're two of my favorites so I gushed reading that. I hope you keep enjoying the story!**

 **Gaara-frenzy: Ah I can't believe you still stuck with me after all this time! It was exciting for me to see I could redeem myself by finishing this for people who followed my old story, I hope I won't disappoint you with the changes! I strive to keep writing for you (and all those who never got to see the end of my first try at this) to get closure on the story, I will get it done this time I'm working hard for it I promise.**

 **To all those reading: Love you all and I hope you keep enjoying the story as much as I've enjoyed delving back into it!**

 **Until next time,**

 **BluePanda**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the next installation of Pirates Life for Me! Enjoy :)**

 _Previously:_

 _"Wake everyone up, we have a new heading." Gaara stated ignoring his question. This confused the blonde, why change course now? And why would he hold back any information on Sakura, it seemed she was the only thing on his mind lately. Gaara glanced at him noticing his questioning look. "She escaped during the night."_

 _x_

 _"What is this?" Sakura whispered to herself brushing some of the sand away to discover a small buried chest. Upon opening it she found it was filled with gold medallions all alike, unlike any gold coins she's ever seen._ I never have exactly seen pirate treasure before, who knew buried treasure was in fact real? _Sakura thought not expecting anyone would leave such wealth behind unguarded. Grabbing a few as a souvenir she hurried to her feet kicking sand back over the chest and before taking off desperately trying to get back on the path to her hiding place._

 _Finally seeing one of her markings she sped up and dove for the latch before ducking into her newly found hideaway closing the door hoping to wait them out. She had a bit of food and water, and a lot of rum, in her book it's all she needed to hide out. Besides that the entrance was camouflaged so unless they saw the latch -which she doubted they would look down to find it- she was safe. If only a certain red headed captain didn't have other plans for her._

 _x_

"At the rate the ship is going we should reach our destination before nightfall." Neji reported to Gaara who nodded in response.

"Excellent." Gaara replied checking his compass once again to be sure. He couldn't afford any more mistakes with the pinkette. The island his compass was steering him towards was in view and closing in quickly. It wasn't long until they were pulling onto shore.

"Naruto and I will search for her, the rest of you stay alert for any signs of her." Gaara commanded before he and Naruto headed off the ship. Following his compass he lead the way into the trees, the two on alert for any signs of movement. Everything was going perfectly until his compass began spinning around changing direction after they would get so far.

"Is that thing broken?" Naruto questioned as they circled around with no sign of anyone besides them. Gaara glared at him for even suggesting such a thing. As they circled around again following a compass that appeared to be leading them no where, Naruto was about to say something again as it was beginning to get dark.

Then a creak was heard.

"Did you hear that?" Gaara asked wondering if it was just him in his desperation to locate what he wanted already. Until that moment he had been beginning to doubt his trusty compass.

"Yeah." Naruto said before he started walking over the area he had just stepped. Another creak. He then began testing the ground jumping up and down testing the ground underneath him. "It's hollow feeling right here."

Unbeknownst to the two, Sakura was mentally cursing as sand slowly descended on her from the ceiling. She was screwed. As the sand stopped raining down around her there was silence, the silence that would lead to her doom. Out of options Sakura gathered up bottles filled with rum; if this was her fate, she was bringing the rum. The door opened and down came Gaara and Naruto.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted before giving her a confused glance. "What are you doing?"

"Gathering these up what does it look like?" Sakura said handing him a few bottles. He accepted them watching her continue to gather bottles. Just how could she be so unfazed after being captured again. "Hold those."

"Are you going crazy?" Naruto questioned. She wasn't even trying to fight them anymore, or try to get away. It was odd seeing this come from the crafty pinkette who was so set on her freedom.

"Nope. But since you guys just won't seem to leave me alone I'm gathering up rum for the ship ride. It may make the days more bearable." She told them before giving him another bottle.

"Hn. At least she knows when to give up." Gaara taunted. Sakura looked at him, ticked off at his words. She was cooperating couldn't he just accept that and shut his mouth?

"Just because you caught me doesn't change anything. I'm a captive on your ship, you're not getting my key, and I'm not joining your crew. I'm going to spend my days looking out at sea drinking rum." Sakura informed him. "Now Captain Gaara if you would be so kind as to carry some of these back for me. Maybe even bring some of your crew down to clear it out."

"Look she's ordering you around. I knew there was a reason why I liked her." Naruto laughed and Gaara glared at him. He was in charge here, and their captive was in no position to make any requests.

"It wasn't an order Naruto, I was asking him. The more rum the merrier." Sakura said setting bottles on the sand. "If you don't want to help, I'll bring them back myself but it will just take you longer. I'm not leaving this island without the rum."

"Oh? Did you forget you're my captive?" Gaara questioned. It appeared to him that she was forgetting the situation she was in and who she was talking to. His hospitality would only last so long and she was really pushing it. They were already wasting time and resources tracking her down.

"Did you forget that I got away twice? If I wanted to I could try again." Sakura said crossing her arms across her chest facing him. Gaara did the same to her both of them not budging on their requests/demands. The standoff was clear neither wanting to relinquish control over the situation.

"And you would still end up being stuck on my ship." Gaara countered. They continued their stare down as the minutes ticked by until finally Sakura sighed and hunched over obviously tired. She didn't want to fight anymore and she was tired of running, it hadn't done her any good anyway.

"Look I just want to have some rum, and sleep. I've rowed a long way to get to this rum and for what for you to end up here less than half a day after me."

"If you would have just joined my crew we could have started a supply for you and you wouldn't have had to row."

"Tell you what. I'll do something you want if you do this for me." Sakura negotiated seeing she was getting no sympathy from the two. Really how hard did they have to keep making it for her? If she was such a captive like they were claiming what was taking them so long to _capture_ her? The only answer she could find was that they were more willing to hear her out and help her than they claimed. "One thing though and I'll let you have some of the rum." Sakura added taking another swig.

"How much rum have you had?" Naruto asked wondering if maybe she wasn't in her right mind to be so easily willing to give up. She was basically giving them what they wanted with no questions. Sakura merely turned to him and looked at the bottle before finishing the last bit off.

"Just this bottle." Sakura told him throwing it. Naruto stared on impressed at her tolerance, she didn't appear the least bit intoxicated at all. Maybe the rum isn't that strong? Naruto wondered staring at one of the bottles before testing it out. _Or it_ is _strong, good quality too._..Naruto thought to himself impressed at the find and the pinkette before him.

"I believe we have an agreement." Gaara agreed. This would only work with his plans he had for the woman before them.

"So what is it that you want?" Sakura asked. She knew some of the things he wanted but she didn't know if it would be one or which one for that matter.

"I want you to join my crew." Gaara told her earning surprised looks from both Naruto and herself. This was his chance to get the key, Naruto couldn't believe he wasn't taking it. Then again he did think Sakura would make an excellent addition to their crew, and with her aboard for good the key was safe with them.

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed. She thought he would ask for the key, because what did he need with her beyond that. It made no sense to her for him to keep her around when it was so obvious she didn't want to stay. Perhaps there was more to the man before her than she first believed.

"Take it or leave it." Gaara said turning to walk away.

"Alright!" Sakura said making him stop and turn to her with a smirk on his face.

"Alright what?" He asked though he clearly knew what she meant. He wanted her to say it, to give confirmation that she was serious about this deal.

"I'll join your crew." Sakura sighed holding out her hand to him. "Are we gonna shake on it or not?" Sakura asked getting impatient at him just staring at her hand. Gaara finally took it and they shook. The deal was done, she was now stuck a member of Captain Sabaku's crew.

"That's it? A handshake?" Naruto questioned not sure if such an agreement would hold up in the long run. Really it seemed like a questionable settlement at best to him.

"What do you want us to seal it in blood? Besides whose word do you not trust mine, or your Captain's?" Sakura questioned venom leaking out of her voice. If there was one thing she took pride in it was keeping her word, without it she would have felt meaningless. She had honor and she would keep it intact no matter what.

"Um…well I-I…" Naruto was at loss for words scared of her look. How could one person appear so threatening with just one look?

"I don't go back on my word and I am staying a part of the crew like I said." Sakura told him cracking her knuckles daring him to argue. She wouldn't mind putting him in his place, the violent way if he kept stoking her temper like this.

"Alright alright I believe you!" Naruto shouted and Sakura smiled and patted him on the head laughing. His fear of the consequences she could dish out was amusing to her. Sakura always loved how simple a look and a little violence could get things done so much easier.

"Good boy." Sakura teased doing a complete 180. "Now if you would be so kind and help me with these."

Naruto wasn't sure what to make of her sudden mood shift but began gathering the rum to take back with him to the ship. A deal was a deal after all.

"Wait! Naruto!" Sakura called and Naruto flinched turning to her hoping her mood hadn't flipped again. "Here use this it will be easier for you." Sakura said pulling out crates and filling them up with rum before going back down. Naruto picked up a crate and shook his head.

"She has to be bipolar or something." Naruto muttered before walking to the ship and explaining to the crew what they were doing. Meanwhile Gaara surprised Sakura by engaging in conversation.

"You don't seem to be an alcoholic."

"Looks can be deceiving mate." Sakura muttered in annoyance before catching herself. "I mean Captain."

"See you are getting used to it already." Gaara told her a smug little smirk adorning his face. _How I wish I could wipe that infuriating smirk right off his face..._ Sakura thought darkly continuing her work with the rum. She was overjoyed at the quantity there seemed to be, it could last her ages! Therefore Sakura vowed to herself she would focus on that instead of the thorn in her side that was the redhead beside her.

"Look. The reason I didn't join your crew earlier is because I hate taking orders. There is no way on this planet will I ever like it. And no offense Captain, but having to take orders from you; let's just say it's already going to be a pain in my ass." Sakura told him.

"Why agree then?"

"Did I really have a choice? I'm stuck with you either way and besides getting a rise out of you has been fun. I'll have more opportunities now and some rum to boot." Sakura said simply before lifting a crate and heading to the ship. Gaara tried to not react to her comment but it was clear to her he was offended. As some of his crew arrived to load up more rum he took a crate and began the trek back to his ship. He easily caught up to Sakura and gave her a warning.

"It would be best for you not to get on my bad side, if you don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Thanks for the warning, however, as of now I'm going with the flow of things. I'm stuck on your ship until you decide to get rid of me." Sakura told him giving the crate to Kankuro as he stacked it on the ship. "Besides it's not like my life was any different from the way pirates do stuff. They steal, they lie, they escape trouble and they like treasure."

"You don't seem to like treasure."

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, Captain." Sakura said softly before going back to the storage. It left Gaara wondering just what kind of treasure she sought out and what it was about this girl was so different than what he was used to. For him it was easy to figure out people, but with Sakura, she was someone his mind just couldn't grasp.

 _xPiratesLifeForMex_

By the time they were done and ready to set sail the stars were twinkling brightly in the sky, a litter of diamonds shining down on them. Sakura grabbed a bottle of rum and took out the cork about to drink when she saw Naruto and Kankuro having a drinking contest.

"How many bottles have they drank?" Sakura asked.

"They are finishing up their second." Hinata told her shaking her head at the two. Just then the two collapsed no one being the victor. Sakura went up and poked the two.

"They'll be out for a good chunk of tomorrow I would say. Wake up with a hangover from hell too." Sakura said taking a swig of rum.

"How much have you had?" Temari questioned. Sakura looked at her then looked at the sky thinking.

"I lost track." Sakura said grinning at her.

"But you don't seem drunk at all!" Ino exclaimed.

"I'm kidding, one not including this." Sakura said.

"You had a whole bottle and you can still talk right? These two over here were slurring their words before they opened their second."

"Call me an alcoholic if you will, I was an early drinker." Sakura explained. "And despite my size I hold my alcohol quite well thank you very much."

"Just who are you and where did you come from?" Ino questioned not believing the girl in front of her was real.

"I'm Sakura Haruno and you saw where I was from already." Sakura joked somewhat glad to be around females her own age who weren't so hateful to her. Back in Konoha most girls her age were either in a similar position as her and therefore saw her as competition or believed they were better than her and thought she was filthy. She had never thought her fellow peers would accept her so easily. The females of the crew continued chatting, getting to know each other despite the conversation staying light and friendly. That was when a small lull paved the way for Hinata to speak something that she had been wondering.

"What was it that really changed your mind?" Hinata asked unable to hold in what was on her mind any longer. Sakura moved her gaze from the ocean waters to hers eyes widened not expecting such a question.

"About what?" Sakura stalled hoping to find away to avoid answering. _I don't know if I even have a proper answer to explain at this point anyway..._ Sakura thought still unsure herself.

"Why join the crew after all you've done to keep yourself at a distance?" Hinata reiterated not budging away from getting her answer. Sakura sighed and turned to face them head on her eyes wandering around the ship taking everything in as she tried to think of a way to answer. Glancing towards Naruto and Kankuro passed out drunk she smiled; her eyes then roamed over the girls before her finding she felt a sort of friendship beginning to kindle already. Finally her eyes landed on the rest of the crew near the helm of the vessel all talking as they were a minute ago. As if sensing eyes on him Gaara himself looked towards them and Sakura locked eyes with his haunting green eyes, the beautiful shade accented from what she believed to be eyeliner and possibly a lack of proper sleep as well.

"Truthfully I'm still trying to figure out that answer myself." Sakura replied finally breaking away from the trance she was. Her vague answer gave way to disappointed sighs, apparently everyone had been expecting a better answer. Sakura smiled softly at them and decided to continue her answer. "It's just a gut feeling, something's tying me here. I felt it the first moment I ended up on this ship. I figured it was time to stop running from that feeling."

Before she knew it or could move out the way she was bombarded with squeals and hugs. Looking around confused she caught eyes with Hinata who was smiling softly at her, her eyes shining with happiness obviously glad to have her around. _Well this is new..._ Sakura thought not used to being so wanted, well she should say by people who didn't hate her guts.

It wasn't long after that that everyone began to retire for the night. Some of the crew helping Naruto and Kankuro to their cots. Once that was taken care of Gaara headed back on deck his inability to sleep leading him to look out to the ocean for a while longer. The peace and solitude of it was a comfort of it; not that he didn't enjoy the company of his crew. As he roamed the deck he found himself tripping.

"Ow! Watch where you walk!" Sakura's voice shouted rubbing her side where he obviously tripped accidentally kicking her in the process. It surprised him to see her still up, let alone so relaxed on his ship. She always seemed to have her guard up, no matter how smart it was for her, he hated it.

"Hn." He grunted not bothering to apologize. He didn't see the point.

"Well are you just gonna stand there or take a seat, Captain?" Sakura asked obviously not too concerned about his lack of manners. She just wanted to relax and with him standing over her like that she felt uneasy.

Again he is surprised by her. He knew she didn't like him. Despised might actually be a more accurate word for it and yet was inviting him to sit with her. Strange.

"You really don't know how to show respect do you?"

"I do. Disrespecting you pisses you off though, no matter how much you don't show it. And pissing you off is now my favorite pastime." Sakura told him. Gaara growled but sat down anyway. Now it made some sense as to why she offered.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping." It wasn't a question but more of a statement by the way he said it, like he didn't really care but was slightly curious nonetheless.

"Shouldn't you?" Sakura shot back. Although her attitude should piss him off to no end at her treatment of him he didn't care. He liked arguing with her, riling her up. It was fun.

"I don't sleep."

"Why not?" Sakura asked deeply curious. She had figured insomnia aided in the deep black surrounding his eyes but she couldn't be sure. For all she knew it could be weird birthmarks or he is part raccoon or part panda; or he just really loved eyeliner.

"I can't. I've tried and I end up tossing and turning the whole night. So I just stopped trying."

"Nightmares?" Sakura asked.

"No."

"Well maybe you just haven't found the right ingredients for sleep." Sakura told him causing him to look at her like she grew another head. After she said it she had even mentally smacked herself. _Ingredients for sleep! I must be going crazy because that sounds completely idiotic,_ Sakura thought mentally scolding herself.

"Ingredients to sleep?" Gaara questioned incredulously clearly not buying what she was saying. It sounded completely idiotic.

"Yeah you know like sleeping aids and stuff like that. Not everyone needs something, others have routines they have to do otherwise they never get to sleep. Maybe you're just missing something and that's why you can't get to sleep." Sakura explained.

"What could I be missing." Gaara scoffed. He sure knew what he wasn't missing, his inner demon. It was just a voice in his head but it wasn't any less annoying as it seemed to have a mind of his own. It was still him but it didn't help when he wanted it to shut up at night and it kept blabbing. It was part of the reason he was an insomniac.

"I don't know, Captain, that's something you'll have to figure out on your own." She told him taking a swig of rum, a comfortable silence enveloping over the two. Sakura looked up at the stars sighing in contentment. Gaara looked at her peaceful expression and felt his lips twitch in a smile before he looked away. He didn't know how to react to this girl, her emotions changed so much. _Naruto must be right, she is bipolar..._ Gaara thought.

As she looked up at the stars Sakura couldn't help be feel like she found a sense of home. Out at sea, the peace water always brought her and the relationships she was building albeit reluctantly on her part, all of it just felt right. And as much as she hated to admit it, it was because of Gaara that she had it. It was with this calming atmosphere that Sakura found herself giving into sleep. Without realizing it she had rolled over on her side, her arm swinging over Gaara's torso and she cuddled closer to warmth.

Gaara surprisingly was not far behind. Once he saw her breathing even out signalling she was asleep he thought about trying to take the key from her; she had given him a perfect opportunity for it. But as he waited to be sure that she wouldn't wake up he felt himself get tired. When was the last time he slept? He didn't know. But somehow next to her, he felt oddly relaxed, the idea of sleep closing in on him. Before he knew it he had joined Sakura in the land of dreams.

 **That's all for now. Let me know what you guys think about the story so far! Also is the little recap thing annoying or helpful? I figured a little refresher on what happened last chapter might be nice so I tried it out. If it's too much message me and I won't do it next time.**

 **Special thanks to everyone who's read, favorited, followed, or reviewed my story! It's much appreciated to see people are interested in my writing enough to read it.**

 **Until next time,**

 **BluePanda :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are again for another chapter! It's decidedly unpirate-y but something has to go on while they sail towards their destination. Enjoy the crack-y-ness!**

 **On to the story:**

Sakura had woken up to whispers no matter how much she fought to stay asleep. She hadn't had this good of sleep in a while. What with all the running and scheming and more running she had done she really hadn't had the time. And she was so warm and that steady beating was oh so soothing. _Wait beating sound? Where am I?_ Sakura questioned trying to get up only to find it futile. She discovered she was wrapped tight in someone's embrace and they didn't plan on letting her go anytime soon.

Then yesterday's events came rushing back into her and she came to realize that Gaara, her Captain that she supposedly loathed, was the only possible person she could be cuddled up to; which means the whispers were the rest of her crew mates. Great just what she needed. Sakura used her free arm to reach for her necklace. She sighed in relief finding it safe and sound. She really was an idiot for letting her guard down like that. But maybe Gaara really did think of her as crew and would no longer try to take it. She inwardly scoffed at that thought, the rum from last night must still be affecting her. Holding onto her key she remembered Kakashi's words when he gave her it.

 _Flashback_

 _"Why are you giving me this?" Sakura asked._

 _"I'm too old to get involved with that key's adventures."_

 _"Adventures? Kakashi. It's just a key."_

 _"Aye, it is. But it's what the key unlocks that is the important part." He told her a sort of double meaning laced in his words. She eyed him curiously but remained unconvinced with his gift._

 _"What does it unlock?"_

 _"Just keep it with you. You're a smart girl, I'm sure you'll find out what I mean soon enough." Kakashi said._

 _"Or you could just tell me and save me the trouble." Sakura suggested sick of his cryptic words and Kakashi chuckled._

 _"Nope. This is something you have to do by yourself. I'm sure whatever awaits you'll enjoy."_

 _"You make it sound like I'm going on some gigantic adventure. New's flash Kakashi, this is Konoha. The place I hate and am forever stuck in. There's no adventure in that. And there's no adventure in this stupid key either." Sakura scoffed at him and Kakashi merely smiled._

 _"You're right. There's no adventure_ here _for you and the key is just a key right now. Soon you'll see what I mean, but in the meantime just keep it safe." Kakashi told her before continuing his reading._

 _"Keep it safe? Tch who's going to want this key besides you?" Sakura asked as she examined the key. Kakashi never looked up from his book but his smile grew slightly. She knew he was up to something but she didn't understand what. He didn't seem to be willing to give up any answers any time soon either._

Man he is no help at all... _Sakura thought as she pocketed the key and headed out hoping to get a few bucks before the sun went down._

 _End Flashback._

He was right, as much as she hated to admit that; she was away from Konoha and was on quite the adventure thanks to this key that seemed so insignificant to her before. Her life had done a 180 on her and she was still deciding if she liked it. _Kakashi you sneaky bastard, you knew this was coming!_ Sakura thought unsure if she should curse or thank him. It was in that moment that Sakura felt Gaara move, as if to stretch. When he realized what the situation was, he of course, had to open his arrogant mouth.

"I knew you would warm up to me." Gaara said confidently and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah that's what happened. It had nothing to do with the fact I was asleep and had no clue what I was doing." Sakura said sarcastically. Before they could really continue they were interrupted by one of the onlookers.

"Ahem!" Someone shouted getting their attention both of them sitting up to look at the culprit.

"As much as you two love flirting we have a place to be and need a heading." Temari dared to say. Gaara glared at her getting up and pulling out his compass. Sakura following his lead by getting up as well and walking over to Temari.

"Look I—

"It's fine Sakura, you like Gaara and I'm pleased to say he's taken an interest in you too." Temari said waving her off. Sakura growled at her.

"I don't like him." She told her seriously.

"Uh-huh." Temari said not believing a word of it, well maybe it was just the 'don't' that she didn't believe. "Then care to explain?"

"We were up talking like normal people do and I fell asleep. It's not like I asked to wake up like that. " Sakura told her simply turning away with her arms crossed. It truly was an accident, there wasn't any other factors involved.

"Even so Gaara doesn't make it a habit to fall asleep next to anyone, let alone be able to sleep so deeply." Temari shot back smirking. Sakura opened her mouth in a struggle to reply, but no words came out. What could she say to that even? It's not like she knew any of them enough to say otherwise.

"I'm just sayin'.'" Was the last thing Temari said before walking away smugly, Sakura glaring at her retreating form. By everything that is holy Sakura vowed that she was going to get Temari back.

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed trying to let go of the tension that had gathered as soon as she woke up. When she opened her eyes and looked around she noticed everyone beginning their duties although some glanced her way amused; this included Gaara who winked at her before resuming his discussion with Naruto. Sakura turned away in a huff, Captain Gaara Sabaku was making it extremely difficult for her to hate him. Because she couldn't possibly be attracted to him. _I need some rum..._ Sakura thought wanting these vile thoughts to go away.

 _xPiratesLifeForMex_

That night Sakura found out they were doing some get together with the rum that Sakura had told Gaara she would share. The rest was her's and she didn't care who they were, if they touched it without permission they would see her wrath.

So here she was, watching the sunset waiting on the deck for the crew to gather. She had no idea what they did, it made her a little nervous to find out. The group was pretty welcoming so far but she couldn't be to sure. After all when you think of pirates, friendly is usually not one of the terms used to describe them. Then again it wasn't like she had met any pirates before this to really know otherwise.

After what seemed like forever, everyone finished their duties and arrived on the central deck.

"Alright it's my night to chose our activity!" Ino announced and Sakura began to get extremely curious as to what that activity would be. Ino let a dramatic silence set before telling everyone her choice.

"Truth or Dare!"

And Sakura sweatdropped.

"Wow that's piratey…" Sakura muttered to herself, no one hearing her. They all gathered in a circle, some more reluctant than others. This had to be the most abnormal pirate crew in the entire ocean. Since when do people even play Truth or Dare anymore?

Well since she was stuck playing she might as well get started on the rum portion of the event.

"I'll go first." Ino said taking Sakura's empty rum bottle from her before placing it in the center and spinning it. It landed on Shikamaru. "Truth or Dare?"

"What a drag. Dare." He replied reluctantly not wanting to imagine the sort of question she may have had for him.

"I dare you not to complain the rest of the game." Ino said and Shikamaru sighed and nodded before spinning. It landed on Neji.

"Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"Who do you like?" Shikamaru questioned boredly. So far the 'game' was completely uninteresting, they were adults shouldn't everything be…not so childish? Sakura had hoped the game would be more interesting.

"Tenten." Neji said quickly before spinning the bottle. Tenten was blushing at the comment and it left Sakura looking at the two in a new light. The possibilities began to run through her head as she started to form a scheme for her own enjoyment. But Neji was determined to move on as if he hadn't just admitted that; it wasn't at all because he was embarrassed by it.

The bottle finally landed on Temari.

"Dare!" Temari said excitedly before Neji could ask her. _What crew did I get stuck on?_ Sakura thought not believing how into the game most of them were. She took another swig to help her get through the rest of it.

"I dare you to make out with—

"Say one of my brothers and I will kill you." Temari warned cutting him off.

"Shikamaru." Neji finished knowing the attraction the two felt towards each other. He had good eyes.

"Troubl—

"No complaining!" Ino reminded him. Shikamaru didn't have time for a response as Temari straddled him and crashed her lips to his. That's all it took as the two went at it battling with their tongues. Things heated up quickly as Shikamaru began to let his hands roam around Temari's curves. It was as if they forgot they were in front of a crowd as Temari began working on his trench coat—

"Hey I know you two are having a good time, but there are people here." Sakura interrupted laughing as the two jumped apart. They glared at her but she ignored it enjoying watching them scramble apart. "Payback's a bitch Temari."

"I'll get you Haruno." Temari warned as she spun the bottle. "Naruto Truth or—

"Dare!" Naruto shouted before she could even finish.

"Alright I dare you to hit on Neji." Temari smirked as Naruto went wide-eyed but with a sigh and a gulp of rum Naruto went up to Neji. He wasn't one to back down from anything.

"Hey beautiful, you're like a prize winning fish... I don't know whether to eat you or mount you." Naruto said his flirting grin in place. Everyone began laughing or chuckling except for Neji who was completely grossed out at the gesture backing away from Naruto. Naruto winked before returning to the game with ease taking his turn to spin the bottle. He had to admit the look on Neji's face was priceless.

The bottle spun and finally landed on Gaara.

"Truth or Dare."

"Truth." He said lazily. He really didn't want to be here playing such an obnoxious game. Why he agreed to these stupid bonding nights was beyond him.

"What happened with you and Sakura?" He asked curiously grinning like the Chesire cat and Sakura sighed. They were like gossiping grandma's. It wasn't the biggest deal like they were making it.

"She fell asleep on me and I ended up falling asleep as well." Gaara said simply grabbing the bottle. Sakura rose an eyebrow at his response, it sounded like he was completely uninterested and unashamed. Although it she felt the same so she could understand it fairly well.

As she watched the bottle slow down, it slowly crept in her direction. She glared at the bottle to not let it land on her but of course someone hated her and it did. Gaara smirked at her looking interested in the game for the first time since they started.

"Truth or Dare love."

"Dare." Sakura said. She didn't really want to participate at all but if she had to she might as well lay it all on the line. She wasn't really concerned with any dare, so far they were all stupid aside from Naruto's.

"Give someone a lap dance." Gaara said deciding to take things in a different direction. Sakura merely frowned and thought of who she should pick. It wasn't that she was scared, she had done worse under similar circumstances. She could just see the hints of attraction amongst her crewmates and didn't want to disturb that.

Which left her with one option.

Meanwhile Gaara got a crate set up in the middle of the deck for her to complete her dare and Sakura pushed him on it. "What are you doing?"

"You said someone, well you are someone." She told him as she began her dance to her own beat before he could argue or refuse. She just had to get this over with before she began thinking too much about it.

Sakura slowly circled Gaara, her finger lightly going across his chest before she stopped in front of him. Getting eye contact Sakura slowly turned then dipped, her hands roaming her body as she slowly got up, her eyes never leaving his.

Slowly and sensually Sakura climbed on his lap, her hands running their way up his thighs hearing him groan so softly that only she heard it. Sakura smirked seductively and placed her hands in his hair and placed her mouth by his ear and moaned softly. Gaara grabbed her waist but Sakura got up swiftly, taking his hands off her and shaking her finger at him signalling him not to touch her.

Continuing her dance Sakura moved her hips as she slowly approached him again. This time when she climbed on him though her butt was just barely touching his pelvis.

She started to grind on him eliciting a growl of arousal that had her moaning as well. Turning slowly again to face him she straddled his waist, 'accidentally' shoving her chest in his face. Wrapping her arms around his neck slowly feeling him up she grinded on him again.

Leaving a trail of butterfly kisses, Sakura nibbled his ear testing the waters, loving the power she sensed she had over him. This was her payback and she was getting as much out of him as she could. Sakura ignored the small voice in her head telling her the attraction was definitely mutual.

Moving her hands on her knees she gradually brought them up her thighs moaning and grinded on him again. Sakura held in her gasp at how aroused he was because of her actions. It was turning her on to feel how much she could affect the powerful man under her and she struggled to maintain focus.

Biting her lip and closing her eyes Sakura touched herself stifling a moan, which got Gaara's attention as he groaned watching her. He reached out to touch her again but she held his hands down as soon as she noticed.

Deciding that it was time to finish up her dance she grinded on Gaara one last time and slowly got up off of him, her fingers leaving a trail along his body as she did so. Strutting away a bit Sakura dipped low, popping her ass on the way back up as a finale, her head turned to face him winking before heading back to her spot leaving him sitting on the crate fully aroused.

Everyone was shocked at the dance to say the least. They never expected such a thorough display to be performed right in front of them.

Bored once again due to the long shocked pause Sakura cleared her throat snapping everyone out of their trance including Gaara who now had a major problem. He pushed the crate away and sat down running a hand through his hair. Well he couldn't deny it. He wanted Sakura and he didn't need his compass to tell him that. But he always got what he wanted so he didn't dwell on it much.

Sakura spun the bottle getting everyone's focus back on the game. It spun and landed on Kankuro.

"Truth or Dare?" Sakura questioned seemingly uninterested.

"Dare." Kankuro said confidently believing he could take on anything. Sakura smirked and retrieved something she had hid. She held it up to him and watched as he gulped.

"I dare you to only speak through your doll here for the rest of the game." Sakura said and watched as he grew red.

"It's a puppet!" He defended not knowing how or when she possibly found it.

"Does it matter?" Sakura questioned with a raised eyebrow. Kankuro snatched his puppet out of her hand holding it protectively but not saying a word. Everyone began laughing at the discovery.

"I always knew you had dolls!" Temari said between laughs.

"How did you find that." Kankuro demanded, his voice changed as he worked the puppet to make it look as if it were speaking. He completely ignored his sister and the laughs of the crew. Puppetry was a hobby of his, and no one on the crew took him seriously when he discussed it. He feared now that they never would now.

"I like to snoop and I wasn't exactly given any official duties yet. I had no idea it could be used for later. I was just going to ask you about it." Sakura replied and Kankuro dropped it for now as he spun the bottle. It landed on

"You have got to be shitting me." Sakura said as the bottle yet again landed on her.

"Truth or Dare." Kankuro spoke both him and the puppet smirking. He was going to get back at her, but knowing she would probably pick truth after her last dare, he had to think of a damn good and embarrassing question.

"Dare." Sakura sighed not wanting to give any information if she could help it. Nevermind the fact she also loved a challenge. Kankuro blinked expecting truth but went with it any way.

"I dare you to go skinny dipping." Sakura looked at him then looked at the water. It was dark so it was likely they wouldn't see anything. At least she hoped they wouldn't. But the problem was the stripping part. How could she get undressed without them seeing? Sakura took a big swig of rum getting up and about to strip. But the girls butted in on her behalf.

"She doesn't have to do that!" Ino shouted at him.

"Yeah you perv you just wanna see some." Temari added. But Sakura was already unchanging while no one was paying attention. Or so she thought. Gaara watched as she undressed feeling his member harden even more. _Great just what I needed,_ Gaara thought. He continued watching her memorizing every curve of her gorgeous body.

As the arguing continued she climbed on the edge of the ship and dove in the water. The splash got everyone's attention as they headed to the edge of the ship to see what caused the sound. What resurfaced shocked them. Sakura was doing a backstroke following the ship as it sailed slowly through the night.

"S-she did it?" Kankuro asked with the voice he had given his puppet. He was going to give her a new dare because of what the girls said, he was tired of speaking through his puppet although he didn't see the big deal. It was dark no one would really see anything. But there she was in the water her pile of clothes was sitting by the rail.

"Touch my clothes and I'll kill you!" Sakura threatened from the water but otherwise continuing her swim. Sakura was relaxing in the water enjoying the feel of it, with no clothes to weigh her down.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Tenten asked in amazement at the girl. She had guts, there was no way she would've done something like that it was far too embarrassing and probably so cold. In fact all the girls were thinking something along the lines of that.

"My dare. It's actually quite nice. You should try it." Sakura said completely serious with her invitation.

"You can't be serious." Ino said in disbelief. _She's crazy, she has to be crazy..._ Ino thought as she watched her continue to swim without a care. She had to be extremely confident in her body, not that she had any reason not to be Ino reasoned. None of them needed to be ashamed of their bodies to be honest but Ino couldn't imagine doing something like that. Her insecurities couldn't be helped.

"I am. After you get past the fact this water is freezing when you jump in it feels good." Sakura told them feeling utterly liberated as the water caressed her body.

"I'd hate to interrupt such an interesting dare but it's you turn Sakura." Naruto reminded her and Sakura nodded as she reluctantly began to swim to the edge of the ship to climb back up her ass showing in the moonlight.

"I suggest you men all turn away unless you want to be castrated." Sakura shouted as she continued to climb. All the males including a very reluctant Gaara turned away not wanting an important part of their anatomy be taken away.

Gaara had seen her undress anyway. And he could image the water glistening on her body shining because of the moon light. Gaara held in a groan at the thought. She was driving him crazy, if he didn't have her soon he would lose it. However he had to make sure she wanted him as well. It would be all the more satisfying watching her moan his name and writhe with pleasure. She would come to him, he would make sure of it.

Before they knew it Sakura was back in the circle fully clothed and hair dripping wet. Once everyone returned she spun the bottle.

"This bottle hates me." Sakura scowled, death glaring at the bottle which was once again pointed at her. Sakura had thought she had been so lucky when the bottle didn't land on her during to beginning of the game, but it seems her own rum bottle hated her now. _Kami what did I do to deserve this?_ Sakura shouted in her mind.

"I think for Sakura's sake we should stop." Temari suggested slightly wary of the girl's sanity. Sakura sighed in relief.

"Thank god!" Sakura said now thinking Temari wasn't so bad. The game ended and everyone seemed content on calling it a night, heading to their cots for a good night's rest.

Sakura on the other hand just walked to a crate to sit on and look at the stars. This she realized was one of the reasons she could learn to love living on the ship, the scenery was breathtaking, there wasn't a cloud in the night sky. It looked like they were floating because the stars were being reflected into the water making it seem like the ship was actually amongst the stars.

Leaning back in complete peace she sighed contently. She definitely could get used to this.

 **That's all for this installment folks! Let me know what you think, reviews and suggestions are always welcome although not necessary.**

 **See you all over the horizon!**

 **BluePanda :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, dear readers, I have done it again XD I am so sorry for my horribleness when it comes to keeping up with my stories. Buuuut! I have multiple chapters ready to go as a an apology/treat.**

 **Warning: Mature content ahead. Proceed at your own risk.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

"Do you not like your sleeping arrangements?" Gaara asked causing her to look at him. He always liked to interrupt her moments. _I should have known better than expect someone not to bother me..._ Sakura thought.

"I like it out here better." Sakura shrugged. It was better, her cot was with everyone else's -not that she expected any better- she just wasn't used to the setting. Add in the stale air, Sakura figured her best bet for any chance of sleep was on deck.

Gaara merely nodded stepping closer to her, putting his arms on either side of her effectively trapping her. _Just what was he up to?_ Sakura thought. His eyes were shining with desire and she had to fight the urge to gulp at the intensity of his aura.

"Excuse me what are you doing?" Sakura questioned as he let his hand trail down her body, just a ghost of a touch making her shiver. He didn't reply choosing to insteading to continue his hands journey down her legs spreading them so he fit between them, closing the distance between them that much more. Sakura didn't know what to do, and she always knew what to do; but the way he kept eye contact with her and the way he was touching her, it was causing heat to course through her entire body. She tried scooting back wanting to have her head clear. Gaara wasn't having it though as he pulled her back towards him off the crate completely letting her slide down his body holding her closely. Sakura could only bite her lip and desperately try to keep herself together as this sexy redhead pressed against her, painfully aware of his arousal.

"I've never wanted someone so much before." He growled nibbling her ear. Sakura couldn't help it anymore, all rational thought was thrown out the window as she moaned at his confession. Gaara smirked and smashed his lips against her pleased as she kissed him back with just as much ferocity. Their attraction was undeniable and their desire took over all their actions. She was acutely aware that he was making his way somewhere when he began pushing her back causing her to fumble over her feet to keep up. Frustrated by this movement Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and hopped up to wrap her legs around his waist. The new position had them both groaning and Gaara used this opportunity to move faster to his wanted destination.

She felt so good against him, but their clothes were blocking his way to her. Frustrated Gaara attacked her mouth shoving his tongue into it and slammed her against his cabin door grinding into her. She moaned into his mouth and he couldn't help but smirk. She was almost his and nothing was going to stop him. After all he always got what he wanted. Taking a moment to catch their breath the two gulped in air after their heated exchange; Sakura's face was left flustered, her hair disheveled but her eyes with shining with arousal. Gaara wasted no time opening the door and carrying her into his cabin. Throwing her on the bed he positioned himself on top of her.

Sakura was getting frustrated the more time passed. Sure this kissing was great but she wanted more and as much as she hated to admit it, she needed more. Gaara had her insides burning and her pelvis throbbing begging to be filled. No one had ever made her feel like this. As Gaara continued giving attention to her neck she pushed him off earning a growl.

"What." He questioned impatiently desperately wanting to continue but willing to wait for her approval.

"Clothes off. Now." Sakura demanded and he complied all too eagerly. He unbuttoned her vest and she helped him take it off as she worked on his clothes. Sakura gazed as his chest hungrily until her mesh shirt was ripped off. She glared at Gaara only to see a surprised look on his face before it turned hungry as well. She wasn't wearing a bra but instead wrappings around her breasts. More fun for him he thought as he ripped them off exposing her chest which was larger than he had expected.

"You owe—

Sakura was cut off by her own moan as Gaara began sucking on one of her perky nipples. He used his hand to knead her other breast not wanting to deny it attention. With a satisfying smirk Gaara finished his work on her breast before giving the other the same treatment. Sakura was writhing beneath him and he was enjoying every second of it. He continued his way down her stomach kissing and biting every inch exposed to him.

Once he had finished and looked her up and down. Bite marks littering her body, lips swollen from his kisses that were anything but gentle, her hair sprawled across his pillow, a good coat of sweat covering her form. She was perfect. And he was going to take her. With that thought in mind he looked downward.

"Let's see how bad you want me Sakura." He said huskily as he pulled off her shorts. He traced his finger around her clothed core smirking as he saw her body shake with pleasure. He leaned down kissing her hips slowly pulling off her panties. _Oh Kami he's going to go down on me..._ Sakura thought throwing her head back as she felt him lick her clit. Her hips bucked a jolt of pleasure shocking her entire body. Gaara held her down with ease continuing his assault on her pussy.

"Mmmm." Sakura breathed out as he worked his tongue on her. She was so close to her release and he knew it. Gripping her hips tighter he picked up the pace unable to hold back his grin when she came undone.

"Ohhh Gaaraaa..." Sakura moaned loudly gripping the sheets. Satisfied but not wanting this encounter to end she sat up pouncing on top of Gaara and making short work of his pants. She was pleasantly shocked to see he went commando. This discovery made the hunger within her grow as she began her assault on his body raking her nails lightly across his skin making him groan. Her lips followed her hands leaving markings of her own along his body. When she reached his dick she kissed down his length before taking him in her mouth. Sakura began to suck taking more of him in her mouth as she worked him her hand taking care of the rest of his length. Humming with him deep in her mouth he moaned. Smirking she took him out of her mouth swirling her tongue around his tip.

The little minx on top of him was driving him mad with desire and pleasure. He wasn't complaining but his hunger hadn't subsided in the least, if anything it has grown with each minute that had passed. Unable to hold on any longer as she mouth fucked him he came. Sakura didn't lose a beat swallowing the cum with ease grinning in victory of her accomplishment. Gaara was far from done however. Flipping their positions once again, he penetrated her roughly needing to be inside her.

"Fuck!" Sakura gasped at the sudden feel of him fill her. He wasted no time and began pounding into her not holding back. Sakura moaned gripping the sheets moving her hips with his matching his pace. The two seemed to be on the same page as they scratched, groped, and bit, all the while keeping the fast pace they had set. They couldn't get enough of each other, and the pleasure that flowed between the two was electrifying. When they reached their climax the two swore they saw stars behind their eyes before collapsing in a sweaty satisfied heap.

Moving off Sakura Gaara quickly pulled her into his arms before she could leave. Not that she had any plans to, their activities had left her exhausted and pleasantly sated. So with no thought at all she closed her eyes ready to fall into the land of dreams. Gaara gazed down at her equally exhausted but finding himself unable to fall asleep right at this moment. The pink haired minx in his arms was running through his mind making him feel things he honestly never thought he'd feel. No one had caught his interest like this before and the emotions thrumming through him left him with plenty of questions. Not wanting to think anymore he closed his eyes hoping that sleep would overcome him. Sure enough between the comfort and exhaustion he felt his mind go blank and he drifted off to sleep.

 _xPiratesLifeForMex_

Gaara was the first to wake this time and he used it to study the girl in his arms. She was sleeping peacefully, naked against his form save for a necklace. Gaara realized what it was and slowly undid it gazing at it thoughtfully. The whole reason he had met the feisty woman sleeping beside him was because this simple little key. It almost seemed insignificant compared to the journey he took just to be able to hold it. Unfortunately for him the woman beside him was finally waking up and when he saw him holding her key a silent rage began to consume her.

"I knew it." Sakura whispered jerking away from him and snatching the key he was dangling in front of himself. She got off the bed and hurried to her clothes which only consisted of her vest, panties and shorts since her chest bindings and mesh shirt had been ripped, and were no longer of any use to her. Quickly changing, Sakura headed toward the door only to have her wrist grabbed stopping her. Sakura yanked her wrist back before Gaara could say anything.

"Just leave me alone, _Captain_. I see now what it was you truly wanted." Sakura said. She had spit out the word captain with such hatred he didn't think was possible from her. Then she left him there unable to chase after her, his pride and personality holding him back. Most people would admit they were wrong and try to explain the situation but what could he explain? It wasn't his intention to take the key when he pursued her last night but to say he didn't want it, well that would be a lie.

That's of course when the thoughts of last night flashed through his head haunting him. He had never enjoyed sex so much before Sakura, nor had he felt so much desire. He loved having control over her, to watch her face contort with pleasure that he had given her. Gaara groaned, his member twitched at his thoughts. He certainly was a fool.

 _xPiratesLifeForMex_

Sakura couldn't believe how stupid she was! Giving into her desire despite knowing the kind of person she was dealing with. How could she expect any different, he was a pirate after all. She couldn't help it her primal instincts had overpowered her rational mind. Who would be able to resist though when everything was pulling her towards him, an undeniable attraction linking the two in a powerful way she had never experienced before. Sakura sighed before heading to the ship's storage. Maybe she could plan a mutiny against herself? Could you do that in the pirate world?

Sakura arrived on deck a bottle of rum in each of her hands. The crew watched her with interest not knowing what had transpired the previous night. They were growing fond of the girl. But Sakura ignored them uncorking a bottle and chugging it until it was half empty. The crew looked on in shock before pretending to go do their duties all the while keeping a wary eye on her. Sakura looked out to the ocean leaning against the rail, now more slowly sipping from her bottle.

Gaara arrived on deck searching for Sakura, only to find her against the ship drinking rum. He walked up to her and checked the contents of the bottle. It was almost empty. Taking one last swig she threw the empty bottle into the water. Gaara saw her turn around and slowly slid down the rail before sitting on the ship's deck her knees bent by her chest. That's when he saw her cheeks were flushed and her hand was grabbing at her head.

"How much rum have you had." Gaara demanded looking down at her with narrowed eyes. She hadn't been out of his sights for that long, so how could she have spiralled out of control so quickly?

"Does it matter? We both know where your interests lie when it comes to me." Sakura sneered, her other hand going to her head. Truthfully she should not have drank that bottle so fast on an empty stomach, it was hitting her faster than she would like to admit.

"Answer me." He ordered not caring for her disdain for him. He wanted answers and he would get them and settle this. He knew his crew was now distracted, a sense of concern for the pinkette enveloping his ship. Even he struggled to push away his own feelings for her, unsure with how to deal with them when she so clearly wanted nothing to do with him.

"Alright Captain, I downed that bottle." Sakura spat another bottle already in her hand, part of its contents gone. Gaara snatched the bottle away from her and began to walk towards the nearest crew member to dispose of it and gather up the rest of her rum before Sakura could get her hands on any more. Sakura was slowly getting up planning to go after him but just gave up as her head pounded with each movement she made. She wasn't a normal drunk, she still knew where she was and who she was dealing with, sure her head was a bit blurry but nothing she couldn't handle. She just got a pounding headache, and flushed features.

Gaara returned and looked at Sakura frowning. She looked like she had passed out so he went to pick her up. As soon as he touched her she lashed out smacking his hand away. The whole crew was watching now wondering just what had transpired between the two since last night.

"Don't touch me." She growled. _Hadn't he had enough from last night?_ Sakura thought disdainfully. This whole adventure was doing worse on her mental state than Konoha, and there she was a nobody. At least here she had felt important. Emphasis on the had. She was surprised she hadn't walked the plank yet.

"You need sleep."

"I don't care what you think I need. I'm staying here." Sakura told him. It wasn't that she particularly liked this spot she just knew in her state she wouldn't be able to get far very efficiently. Sakura wasn't about to let him know that though.

"Why are you so difficult?" Gaara sighed and Sakura's eyes snapped up toward his.

"Me?! Oh please Captain go on about how difficult I am after what you did. I'm sure it must have been so difficult when you're the one who won't leave me alone. And for what some stupid key?" Sakura yelled at him having finally mustered up the ability to get up and walk away. Gaara watched her walk away and ran a hand through his hair. She was right, not that he'd admit that out loud, he was just frustrated and tired and beyond all other things confused. Just what was the pink haired minx doing to his emotions?


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter for y'all as I said, all ready to go!**

 **Enjoy :)**

Finally away from the stares of the crew and the presence of Gaara she laid on her cot for what felt like the first time. She wondering how she could get off this bloody ship and where the bloody hell her rum was. She could see if the crew would do a mutiny against her, but again it probably wouldn't work and they'd think she was crazy if they didn't already. She could get away next time they got to land. But she didn't think she would last that long, not knowing the next time she would even see land. Plus Gaara's compass would just find her again if he so chose it. She was stuck on this ship and that thought made her groan in despair.

"Sakura." Temari called to her, coming to her side finally gaining the courage to figure out what happened. She was concerned, and well extremely curious.

"What did my brother do?"

"Ask him." Sakura said in a monotone. She didn't want to talk to anyone, and shouldn't they know? This is probably what they planned from the start. _Why were they acting like they care?_ Sakura wondered confused. The fact that her head was pounding like a drum was playing in her head wasn't helping. Temari just sighed.

"He won't say a word. Besides I want to hear it from you, everyone is really worried."

"Is that so?" Sakura inquired not sure she could trust any of the crew anymore. She wasn't sure of any of their intentions anymore, after all they followed Gaara and it was clear for her that he wasn't to be trusted.

"Yes. As much as I love my brother and respect him as a Captain, when it comes to dealing with people he's unfamiliar with he's very crude. He doesn't know how to conduct himself nor is he comfortable in dealing with his emotions." Temari told her sighing when Sakura appeared to be ignoring her. Unsure on how to get through to her Temari gave up and walked away leaving Sakura to her thoughts.

Sakura wished she could say she didn't see this coming, but a small piece of her knew it was inevitable; She had only hoped she would have been prepared to stop it or prevent it. To be tricked in a such a way after finally feeling like she belonged hurt more than she could admit to even herself. It was why she always went to great lengths to avoid becoming attached to anyone. But last night she truly thought Gaara wanted her, not just her key. That look in his eyes that still made her insides warm at just the memory of it. Sakura shook her head dispelling all thoughts of their steamy encounter and decided that Gaara Sabaku was just a pig.

Deciding it was best to stop her tantrum and hiding Sakura prepared to get up and head back up on deck. Of course before she could get very far Gaara walked up to her again. Sakura in turn thoroughly ignored him, not caring that he was staring at her. He wasn't one on her lists of people to talk to. Ever. Gaara, however, didn't care and broke the silence delivering an unwanted truth.

"You can't avoid me forever." Gaara stated but in response Sakura simply walked away from him. Gaara followed her through the sleeping quarters before his irritation took over and he pinned her to one of the ship's walls. Now facing him and unable to get free, Sakura glared.

"What is that you want Captain?" Sakura questioned anger seeping out with every word.

"Would you believe me even if I told you?" Gaara questioned back his hands resting on her hips. Sakura turned her head to look away from him not even bothering to speak her answer. They both knew she wouldn't.

"You don't understand do you." Gaara stated his frustration and anger leaking into his words, earning a glare from her. He was the one who played her and now it was her who didn't understand? This man was infuriating.

"No I don't. Clearly I don't understand because there is really no need to keep up this dance you've been playing with me from the beginning." Sakura shouted. She couldn't understand why he was angry, he had no right. Now she, she had a perfectly good excuse.

"I don't know what you are thinking, but I don't plan on letting you go." Gaara growled. His anger was getting the better of him but Sakura didn't care.

"I'm not yours to keep and I won't be locked up and trapped again." Sakura stated firmly not realizing how her words were fueling his rage. Gaara lost it. He lost any sort of control he had over himself in that moment. Sakura was thrown across the hold into a crate gasping at the unexpected actions the redhead had taken, as he stalked towards her shock was the predominant emotion littering her features. Gaara chuckled lifting her up roughly by her throat.

"You're not afraid, Sakura?" He mocked, a demonic change in his voice. _So this is his temper_ , Sakura thought before she snapped out of her shock to glare at him.

"Don't mock me." Sakura growled out despite his hold on her throat and it was Gaara's turn to be shocked. Shukaku his inner demon cackled within him threatening horrors and pain so torturous that hell would pale in comparison if he were to let the pinkette leave his presence. However, Gaara didn't need his inner demon to tell him what he had already planned on doing. He would find a way to keep the pinkette around one way or another.

Unable to stand the position she was in any longer Sakura kicked out hitting his side while he appeared to be distracted effectively knocking the wind out of him. Finally released, Sakura landed in a crouch rubbing her neck carefully checking out the damage before making a run for the deck. She was not about to be taken down without a fight.

Gaara growled watching her run while clutching his side. He moved to go after her despite the difficulty to catch his breath. When he reached the deck everyone was watching the scene unfolding before them. Seeing his target on the starboard side of his ship he noticed her staring at him as if waiting for his approach.

And she was dangling the key above the water.

"What are you doing." Gaara demanded standing in front of her.

"Oh just trying to figure something out." Sakura told him.

"Which would be what?" Gaara questioned not fully understanding her intentions.

"When you found me on that island you used your compass." Sakura began and he nodded for her to continue. "So what was it that you truly wanted, me or this key?"

"I was looking for you not for the key." Gaara answered but Sakura wasn't convinced as he hadn't really answered the question she had asked, merely skirted around it. "The key holds little importance to me at the moment."

"Is that so?" Sakura questioned surprised he even said something like that. Sakura watched on as she let the key slowly slip from her grip before grasping it at the last second. The damage was done though as she had seen him jerk forward in an attempt to stop her.

"You really need to work on your 'the key isn't important anymore' thing." Sakura told him walking away leaving Gaara and the crew speechless.

After her oh so dramatic exit Sakura headed to the storage area where they held the supplies and gunpowder used on the ship. She only came here to hide out a bit after the display she just pulled. So her instincts were right, he found her using the compass because of his want for her key. Now she was certain she couldn't trust them, especially Gaara.

 _xPiratesLifeForMex_

"What are we going to do without the key? We can't keep heading to the Isla del Tesoro Perdido, it will be useless to get there without the key." Naruto questioned still not fully understanding the situation between Gaara and Sakura.

"I don't know." Gaara said angrily. Everything that could go wrong, was. He didn't have the key, his damn compass was no longer working, and Sakura hated him.

"Maybe would should just stop." Temari said. "Search for a different treasure."

"We've gone too far we can't just turn around now. Not with the Akatsuki after us." Kankuro said. "And it's not like we don't have the key, Sakura just isn't willing to give it up at the moment."

"Yeah they've been after the same treasure and have gone through more drastic measures as well. They aren't even as close as us to actually standing a chance." Tenten added.

"But what are we supposed to do if Sakura decides to bail with the key? Chests just don't open by themselves." Ino pointed out.

"We keep course, I'm getting that treasure." Gaara stated. A flashback of what he did to Sakura plagued his mind and he whispered, "I've risked too much for it now to turn back."

Sakura couldn't stand watching this. After having quickly gotten bored in the storage area she had stealthily made her way back onto the deck to observe the crew. Hiding behind some barrels she watched them discuss their next move. She really shouldn't have felt bad, but they had grown on her much too quickly for her liking and she felt she couldn't turn back to the life she had. Not that she had a choice, she was stuck on this crew like she had promised whether she liked it or not. The only way out was through mutiny or death. Sakura sighed and leaned back against the barrels contemplating her next move. She also couldn't help but wonder who the Akatsuki were seeing as they seemed so troubled by their possible presence.

Perhaps Akatsuki would be the answer to her problems though. Were the two crews to cross paths she could stow away on their ship and never have to deal with her crew again. Her musing was interrupted as she heard Naruto say something that caught her interest.

"We have to stop for supplies in the next town Gaara." Naruto reported after things calmed down somewhat. Sakura imagined a stop into town would be the best opportunity for her to get away. First she just had to secure his compass to prevent him from finding her again.

"Not with Akatsuki on our tail. I won't put my crew in unnecessary danger if I can help it. If we stop a battle will surely happen." Gaara told him but he knew Naruto was right. Sakura frowned at this, disappointed her opportunity may be foiled before it could appear. Just who were the Akatsuki? Looking out to the horizon she noticed something in the distance that they seemed to be sailing towards.

"Captain! The Akatsuki are in sight and closing in!" Hinata shouted from the crow's nest. _It seems I'll be able to find out about the Akatsuki sooner rather than later..._ Sakura mused to herself moving to get herself a better hiding spot for the confrontation that was to come. She made sure to have a view of the ship closing in on them so she would be aware when the other ship was on top of them. It seemed to take ages but the actual time it took for the two ships to end up side by side was practically none at all. She watched as the Akatsuki boarded swinging over on ropes, swords at the ready. At the front was someone she hadn't expected to see again.

"Well if it isn't Captain Gaara and his crew." A giant blue man greeted showing off a set of pointy pearly whites. Sakura could easily recognize him as one of the men from the cavern, Kisame she believed he was called.

"What are you doing here." Gaara growled at the unwelcome company.

"We heard you got the key. We want it." A man with red eyes and black hair stated. _There's no denying it, Itachi..._ Sakura thought flashes of her time aboard his ship running through her mind. Wiping out any plans she had to stow away aboard the Akatsuki ship escaped her mind. There was no way she would be returning to their ship, not wanting Itachi to be aware of her presence ever again. Something about him just didn't sit well her, so much so that she would rather stay with Gaara and his crew than be alone with Itachi again.

"Well we don't." Kankuro told them.

"You think we'll believe that, un?" A man with blonde hair in a style that wasn't much different looking from Ino's questioned.

"Believe what you want we don't have it." Temari told them and a sword fight began. Both sides clashed. It was in that moment Sakura felt a plan form in her head. It was time to stir things up and as the two crews battled they blissfully unaware of the shadow watching in the sidelines carefully sneaking off the ship.

After Sakura snuck around them she took one of the ropes they used to get aboard their ship and swung, landing gracefully on the Akatsuki's own vessel. She quickly searched it and when she saw no one on board she went to the helm pulling the ship away and out to sea. Deeming it a good distance Sakura jumped into the water and swam back. It amusing to her to see that nobody appeared to notice what had just transpired so absorbed in the battle trying to overcome their opponents. It was like they were evenly matched, neither side able to gain the upper hand.

Climbing up half way so as not be seen she waited for things to unravel. Without even needing to look back Sakura imagined the Akatsuki ship was quite a distance by now. It was only a matter of time before somebody noticed.

"Hey, un. Is are ship supposed to be sailing away, yeah?" Deidara questioned being the first one to notice as everyone stopped fighting to look at the ship sailing away. Itachi looked around trying to figure out just how this could have happened right under their noses.

"Back to the ship." Itachi ordered and the Akatsuki jumped into the water without a second thought to chase after their ship completely forgetting about what they came for. It was no use for them to have the key and no ship. Turning back to his enemy's ship he caught a glance of someone climbing back on board, someone with pink hair. Smirking to himself he found himself making a new goal. Captain Gaara apparently had more than one thing of interest residing on his ship.

"Sakura." Gaara growled thinking she got away with the ship. It had her handy work all over it after all she was nowhere to be seen.

"Wow, she's pretty good at stealing ships." Naruto said amazed. He was impressed to say the least. She had single handedly gotten rid of their rival pirate crew. But then his expression died and he frowned. If the ship was sailing away it meant Sakura was on it, he was really getting used to the clever pink haired woman. Here he thought she was finally accepting being on the crew but whatever happened with Gaara must have really affected her deeply.

"Follow the ship." Gaara ordered. Sakura was not going to get away from him again. And it was only a matter of time before the Akatsuki caught up to her and dealt with her.

"Are you crazy?!" Kankuro shouted, they had just managed to get rid of the Akatsuki why on earth would they go out of their way to meet back up with them?

"I said, follow the ship." Gaara repeated not budging. "If Sakura is aboard we need to get her back. She's part of the crew." At those words everyone complied shuffling around to do just that.

"I wouldn't do that Captain." Sakura said finishing her climb up the ship and sitting on the rail, clothes and hair dripping. She grinned from the thrill of her victory as the crew turned to her. To say they were shocked would be an understatement. They had imagined she would've taken her opportunity to leave while she could. Ever since last night things have become tense around the pinkette.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted in excitement.

"When did you?" Ino asked confused wondering when Sakura even slipped off the ship let alone knew when Akatsuki had boarded. She had vanished for hours before, everyone had figured she was safely below deck unaware of the situation that had been going on.

"Better question, why did you?" Temari asked knowing Sakura hated it here. Especially after what happened with her and Gaara although everyone was still unsure of what exactly that was.

"I am part of the crew am I not?" Sakura teased sitting on the rail her feet kicking back and forth giddily, high from the thrill. But then she turned to Gaara confused by his orders. It was now or never, she had to talk to him and settle things once and for all.

"Let's talk, Captain." Sakura mocked walking into his cabin expecting him to follow.

 **That's all for now folks. Don't be shy and let me know what you think! Any criticism and encouragement helps.**

 **Until we meet again!**

 **BluePanda :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahoy there mateys! It's been far too long, but here it is the next installment. This is taking way longer than expected but I'm determined to finish it out one way or another. Hope you enjoy!**

Gaara growled at her disrespect but followed her anyway because she was right, they needed to talk. She led him to his own cabin, wanting privacy and knowing this was the best place to get it. She didn't particularly want to be alone with him again but it needed to be done.

"Well?" Gaara questioned his arms crossed over his chest waiting for her to say what she wanted. He had done enough damage and he still wasn't sure how to fix the situation. He tried not to hope that somehow, this talk could lead to a resolution of some sort, his pride would likely get in the way before that happened.

"I want to know something." Sakura told him, and Gaara gave her a look to continue. "You were going to chase down your enemies ship for me, why?"

"You are part of my crew, I would do the same for any of the other members." Gaara told her. It was the truth, and that was closest he had come to sharing that he did in fact care for the pinkette. Sakura wasn't sure if she could believe it but as she watched him she noticed his posture change. He was no longer standing in his intimidating position, instead he appeared uncomfortable arms at his side a certain look of insecurity hiding in his jade depths.

"So it wasn't just because you want my key?" Sakura questioned. She had to make sure he wasn't as big of an asshole as she believed. Maybe Temari was right and he truly didn't know how to interact with people he didn't know well. It was clear to her he was struggling with his emotions and perhaps there was a bit of regret in his actions towards her. Either way Sakura knew there was pieces to what happened she was missing and she planned to find out what they were.

"What?" Gaara asked snapping back to attention at her words. Did she really still believe that was all this was still about?

"I'm trying to figure you out. Nothing you do makes sense." Sakura told him and Gaara sighed sitting down on his cot showing her a side of him both never knew he had in him.

"I honestly don't know either. Everything about you should make us hate each other. You've brought nothing but trouble to me and I to you." Gaara told her and she nodded taking a seat next to him. Unable to look at her he continued trying to explain what he had wanted to this morning.

"I can't tell you I don't want the key, it would be foolish to lie about it. However, my interests in you do not stop at you being the owner of it."

Sakura gazed at him in disbelief unable to form any words in response. Did the man next to her truly care for her in some manner? From his demeanor she knew he wasn't lying. It would be too out of character for him and she knew if he wanted to stop her he could at any time and hold her captive.

"Maybe we both need a good change." Sakura said resting her head on his shoulder. Sakura was beginning to understand him a little bit more. After a moment of silence Sakura lifted her head and stood up, reaching a sense of clarity. Turning back to face Gaara she held out her hand.

"What do you say we put what happened behind us and move forward, no regrets, no hostility."

"Agreed." Gaara said standing up as well shaking her hand. He wasn't sure how she was able to move past his actions he had done in his rage nor why she didn't try to question more about the situation that occurred this morning. He wasn't complaining, however, because he wasn't sure how much longer he could continue this conversation. There was one more thing he wanted though before the moment they were having dissipated and they returned to the deck and the crew. So using the hold he still had on her hand from their handshake he pulled her to him and whispered into her ear. "Make no mistake about last night, every action I made was from my desire for you and nothing else."

Backing up Gaara let her go opening his cabin door heading back on deck. He smirked to himself knowing the flustered expression Sakura was frozen with before he left. So his gut feeling was right, the attraction to him was still there despite the mistakes he made and the way she avoided being alone with him. When he finally arrived on deck his crew tried to pretend they weren't interested in what had happened in his quarters, he wasn't fooled but let them pretend knowing he wouldn't give them any answers anyway.

"Naruto." Gaara called out heading to the helm knowing his first mate would follow him so they could discuss their next move.

As Sakura finally reappeared the females of the crew pounced, eager to know just what happened between the two.

"Okay Sakura you have to spill. What is going on between you and the Captain?" Ino said curiously and Sakura lifted her brow at her.

"What are you talking about Ino?" Sakura questioned acting innocent. Honestly she had expected this, she had felt the stares of the crew during her recent interactions with Gaara after all.

"You guys were in there for a while and there was no shouting, did you sort things out? And what happened to put you guys on such bad terms?" Temari asked, curious but more concerned for the two.

"If you want to know what happened ask Gaara." Sakura said laughing as she headed over to the rail of the ship to look out to sea. She felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders with the new understanding she had. _Sure there's still a lot I need to learn about these people, Gaara especially, but I'm glad to have been a little wrong about my situation here..._ Sakura thought a smile growing onto her face.

"That's not fair Sakura." Ino pouted.

"Please, she did that on purpose because she knows Gaara won't say anything." Temari stated shaking her head at Ino. Ino huffed not wanting to drop it but not really having a choice. No one was talking about the matter and continuing to pursue information would likely lead to the same results: nothing.

"You're such a gossip Ino." Sakura said with an amused look. "It's really not that big of a deal."

"That's what makes it a big deal when the people involved say it's not!" Ino said exaggerating.

"Well you just keep trying to figure it out." Sakura said walking up to the helm of the ship to figure out what exactly her Captain wanted her to do seeing as she had never officially been assigned nor taught any duties. She didn't want to feel useless nor like she wasn't pulling her own weight.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto greeted effectively interrupting the conversation he had been in the middle of with Gaara.

"Hey Naruto, Captain." Sakura greeted nodding her head at each of them.

"What is it that you want?" Gaara questioned not leaving his position at the helm.

"Well seeing as you have a bunch of gossipers for a crew I figure I would escape for a bit. Plus I know I haven't been aboard for that long but shouldn't I have some sort of job as a member of this crew?" Sakura confessed just wanting something to do. She hoped it wouldn't make herself such an easy target to try and get information out of her if she was busy doing something actually productive. Gaara thought about what she said and realized she was right. He hadn't thought about it his crew had been together for so long they just naturally took positions to help the vessel sail through the waters to wherever it was they wanted to go.

"Do you actually know how to do anything aboard a ship besides steal it?" Naruto questioned finally breaking the silence. It was a good point, not that Sakura was happy about it as she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Obviously I know how to steer one, and I know how to do more than just steal one." Her retort only left the two raising their eyebrows at her. She turned away from the two not able to look at them while she tried to figure out just what she did know how to do. And then she remembered an incident that occurred during her time in Konoha and realized while the ship hadn't been out at sea yet she had been on one a few times picking up a few things while on board. "Well I do know how to work the canons..." Sakura admitted trailing off obviously not wanting to say exactly how she knew how. It left the two men before her curious.

"While that may help in the future it's not really needed to help maintain the day to day work on the ship." Naruto told her being surprisingly serious. It made sense that he held such a high position now that she thought about it.

"So teach me." Sakura replied not missing a beat. "I'm a quick learner and I want to do my share."

"I've never heard you so eager to stay before now." Naruto laughed patting her on the back. Sakura glared swatting his hand away. _He didn't have to say it like that, I mean sure I tried to get away a few times and sure I had tried to keep my distance in the beginning...which wasn't that long ago, shit what was my point exactly?_ Sakura thought trying to think through what was running through her head. Maybe she just didn't want to admit he was right.

"Will you just teach me already?" Sakura asked wanting to do something already.

"Sorry Sakura, I can't." Naruto told her shrugging.

"Why the hell not?" Sakura demanded her eyes narrowing at him.

"You can't get something for nothing you know." Naruto teased beginning to walk away. Sakura wasn't having it though and immediately stood in front of him blocking his path. Gaara looked on amused wondering just who would prevail in this matter.

"So what is it that you want?" Sakura inquired not letting him pass.

"Let's make it a trade, information for information."

"Oh? What information can I provide you with exactly?" Sakura questioned getting more and more suspicious as she watched a grin break out on his face obviously waiting for her to ask that.

"If you tell me just what has been going on between you and the dear Captain I'll teach you anything you want to know." Naruto replied not at all fazed by her glare. Gaara couldn't help but be impressed with the leverage he was using to get the information he wanted. It was unnecessary for Sakura to actually agree to this, he knew Naruto would teach her for the sole fact that he himself could order it. He would let this play out though, if only for his own amusement. "Do we have an agreement?"

"Listen here Naruto and listen well," Sakura began as she jabbed him in the chest backing him up against the rail of the ship. Naruto blinked down at her in surprise but he nodded to show he was indeed listening. "anything I tell you about the matter is for your ears alone. If I catch any hint or word that you shared the details no matter how small to anyone I will make you regret that you were born a man. Got it?" Sakura finished pulling a knife out of her belt and holding it dangerously close to his manhood. Naruto gulped in fear and didn't dare move a muscle not wanting to lose a very important piece of his anatomy.

"Got it." Naruto hurriedly agreed. He never thought this deal would possibly bring him pain, he was just trying to have a little fun and learn as much as he could. Sakura nodded and backed up satisfied putting her knife away. Gaara couldn't help but chuckle at what had just occurred. Sakura chose to ignore him for the time being and decided to just get her part of the deal over with.

"We fucked okay?" Sakura said bluntly and Naruto couldn't believe he was hearing correctly. Glancing between the two he could gather that it was true. Sakura appeared resigned at not being able to keep the information to herself any longer, although she wasn't ashamed in the least. And Gaara, Gaara appeared smug obviously proud of his rendez-vous with the pinkette.

"I can't believe I couldn't guess that!" Naruto exclaimed amused by the information. "But then why the huge scene this morning?"

"We fucked, I woke up, he had my key and I got pissed. No one enjoys feeling used." Sakura huffed. "When I dangled the key over the water as you witnessed yourself we had just gotten done fighting, obviously I won."

"Sakura." Gaara warned finally deciding to interfere. Sakura merely smirked and waved him off.

"Okay there was no winner, but after our discussion we came to a mutual understanding right Captain?" Sakura explained conveniently leaving out the part about him losing control and choking her. He wasn't sure if she was hiding it for him or for herself. Gaara nodded in agreement and Sakura smiled turning back to Naruto. "That's the jist of what happened, so are you going to teach me now?"

"Nope." Naruto laughed and Sakura glared ready to pounce on him but Gaara held her back. "There's nothing to teach right now, everyone's about to head to bed."

"Wait a second..." Sakura said his words clicking in her head. "You tricked me. That deal was phony from the beginning."

"Sorry Sak it was just too much fun to not take the opportunity." Naruto teased rustling her hair.

"Apparently I underestimated you." Sakura stated eying Naruto up, seeing him in a different light. "I would be pissed if I couldn't help but appreciate how bloody brilliant it was."

"Well then I have taught you your first lesson after all. Underestimating a pirate will lead to your downfall. " Naruto joked walking away and Sakura shook her head at the blonde. He was right afterall but he didn't have to be so ecstatic about it. Apparently there was a lot more to this crew then she had first imagined. _This could be fun..._

"So Captain Gaara I can't help but be curious what your next move will be." Sakura said turning back to face him a light smile on her face.

"That is something you'll have to find out on your own love." Gaara told her stepping closer to her, caressing her cheek letting his hand brush through her hair. It was only for a moment that they stood like that, a moment that didn't last long enough for her before he left her there staring after him. _Just what was that...?_ Sakura wondered to herself before pulling herself together and heading to bed, tomorrow would be a long day, she could feel it.

 **Reviews are appreciated but not necessary. Until next time!**

 **BluePanda**


End file.
